Family is a Strange Thing
by marvelislife365
Summary: Takes place after the events of Captain America 2. Natasha is now alone, pregnant, and assigned one last mission. Sorry for such a terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic I have written. I have more than this short little bit already written but want to see the response to it. If it seems worth running with I will attempt to post at the end of each week. Bear with me please in ****grammar and updating. I try my best:) **

Natasha began walking away from Fury's grave. Not very surprisingly it was quite peaceful and quiet in the graveyard. Since Natasha's life was never peaceful nor quiet. She decided she would sit on a nearby bench, and enjoy a few minutes to herself. Before, she had to start to work on her new identity. She sat for hardly a minute then a voice called her name.

"Natasha," Fury called while he came up behind her, "I have one more mission for you," Natasha sighed as Fury grabbed her arm and began gently dragging her to an unknown location.

"And just what is that?" she bitterly asked him while attempting to stop herself from being dragged. Then it was Fury's turn to sigh. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Natasha. You are 22 weeks pregnant. Alone," that word hit a nerve and Natasha scowled. But Fury ignored it and continued," You have no way of contacting Clint. As he was on a mission when S.H.E.I.L.D fell. I am worried about you and your mission,"

"And what exactly is my mission?" Natasha asked him again impatiently.

"When Hill took me after surgery she also took one of our top agents who she knew needed to be protected as H.Y.D.R.A is very interested in capturing her,"

"I am confused Sir," Natasha stated but she was now genuinely curious about this.

"This Agents parents were some of our top Agents before they were killed. After they were, this Agent was put into our custody. She has been trained since the age of 6 to be an Agent that had all the skills of you and Barton on orders of Alexander Pierce. And he was H.Y.D.R.A Natasha! He wanted so badly to have her be like you two. He abused, and tortured her. He got to a point where he wanted her to be stronger, smarter, faster and have heightened senses compared to normal people. He had Bruce, Tony and other brilliant scientists and Doctors create a serum similar to the one you have in your system!" Natasha looked at him horrified,"They didn't know what they were doing for a while and once they found out Alexander threatened the girls life and theirs if the serum didn't work. The serum was tested so many times before it was declared safe for her. So many of us tried to stop him but it didn't matter. He injected her. Luckily it worked with no side effects,"

"What happened to the serum?" she worriedly asked as she didn't want the serum falling into anyones hands.

"The people who worked on the serum dispatched the information on how they made it. So no one can recreate it," he answered. Natasha sighed in relief, "Natasha, I need you to protect her and to continue her training. She is smart and talented in so many ways, most of it natural and not from the serum. I need you to help me. Please." Natasha looked at him distraughtly. Because she knew she couldn't turn down this. Especially since he had said please which meant it was urgent.

"She had a similar life to me?" Fury solemnly nodded his head. Then Fury started to begin to walk again trying to gently drag Natasha with him. This time she let him.

"Natasha. You should also know that she may be able to help you find Clint,"

"Okay. Fine. I'll help you," she told him breathlessly.

"Thank you," he responded.

"Who were her parents?" she inquired.

"I am sorry. That I can not tell you. It's up to her to tell you that." They arrived at a black suburban with dark windows. Fury let go of Natasha's arm and rapped on the passenger window. The door popped open and a 12 year old girl with short curly read hair and bright blue eyes stepped out.

"Hello," the girl said hesitantly to Natasha.

"Did they alter her to look like us?" Natasha whispered in Fury's ear.

"No," he whispered back. Natasha turned back to the girl in front of her. The girls face was a void of nothing. Not one expression.

"Hi," Natasha said.

"I'm Alexa, short for Alexandra," the girl told Natasha.

"I'm Natasha."

"I know," Alexa stated and turned to look at Fury. Her eyebrow was raised, asking if Natasha had said yes. Fury gave a small curt nod and began talking to Natasha.

"Here are the keys Natasha." He dropped the suburban's keys in her hand.

"And here are mine," she said as she forked her keys over.

"Goodbye, Natasha," he told her while shaking her hand. When he let go of her hand he turned to look at Alexa, "Goodbye, Alexa." Fury pulled Alexa into a bear hug. He released her and turned away, "Till we meet again." He started to walk away. She gave a smile, "Yes, until," she called after him.

**If you read this far thanks! I know its not the best but later chapters are I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa sat in the back seat typing rapidly on her computer.

"Found him!" she announced after searching for him over 3 hours.

"Where are we headed?" Natasha asked Alexa.

"Madison, Wisconsin," Alexa answered.

"Alright then," Natasha said as she began typing Madison, Wisconsin in her GPS. "Is there anyone that you want to make contact with Alexa?"

"Well my parents are dead. My adoptive father was killed recently and my adoptive mother left me after a month my adoptive father was killed.

And the only other person is one of my instructors but I already contacted him and made sure he was safe," Alexa stated listing off all these people using her fingers.

"What were all those Agents names?" Natasha wondered aloud. She didn't think the girl would tell her but she thought maybe there was a chance.

"Well my parents names are classified, but the others are not. My adoptive father was Phil Coulson," Natasha hit the brakes.

"You, you, knew Coulson?" Natasha stuttered.

"Yes, we were very close, and May was my adoptive mother. He talked a lot about you two, like a father about his own children,"

"He never told me he had a child,"

"He wasn't allowed to. I was one of shields best. But no one under level 9 was allowed to know besides my adoptive parents and my instructors." Natasha was shocked and decided to continue the conversation since this girl was answering her questions.

"You said May was your adoptive Mother,"

"Yes, well I guess I can tell you this because S.H.E.I.L.D is gone. But just like you and Clint were secretly were married so were May and Coulson,"

"They were both good people," Natasha said, she wasn't very surprised Clint and her assumed it for years.

"Yes they were," Alexa said while looking off in the distance. Natasha began to continue to drive on the country road.

"And who was your instructor?" Natasha wondered. She knew she didn't have much more time before the girl cut her off.

"Agent Smith," Alexa answered. "He was good to me while learned under him,"

"I have worked with him before, he is a great agent," Natasha stated.

"Natasha. I need to work in silence for a bit." Natasha stopped talking knowing she wouldn't get any further information on the girl.

…

At 12:00 at night they reached the midway point to there destination. Natasha parked the car off the road to sleep in.

"Can you tell me about how you grew up?" Natasha asked the girl. Alexa raised an eyebrow.

"I don't usually tell anyone that. But, since you already know the basis there is no harm in me telling you some details," she breathed out,"My parents were on a very classified and important mission. They had to go deep into cover. I became part of there cover to help it seem more real. But I was only allowed to go under cover with them if I always wore protective gear. In the chance our cover was blown. Which it was. We were in a car driving home from one of our "neighbors" houses that we had had dinner with. A car pulled up behind us and began shooting. We swerved off the road into the woods. Hoping it provided shelter from the shooting. They told me to get out and climb a tree. So I opened the car door and ran deep into the woods. Once I found a good tree I began to climb. I got almost to the top and sat there. No one knows how long I was up there but it was the beginning of the morning before anyone came looking since it would have been to dark to find me during the night. Eventually two people dressed in black suits with a shield label ran under me and stopped. They called my name. I yelled back down at them that I was up in the tree. They looked up for awhile before spotting me. They then asked if I could get back down. I yelled back that I could and I began to climb down the tree I was in. Once I got to the bottom an looked at them I recognized who they were. Coulson and May were close friends with my parents so I had met them before. I distinctively remember Coulson kneeling down to my height and telling me my parents had died and what had happened to cause it and how the rest of the mission went. I also clearly remember May and Coulson promising to look after me and protect me. They knew that I would go into Shields custody. And they were nervous as to what they would do to me. After promising to look after and protect me They took me to the doctor that was on the team to get check up. Once I was cleared they to me to the extraction plane. No one besides May, Coulson, Fury, and the Council knew I was on that plane. They took me to a separate room so I would be away from the other agents. May, Coulson, and Fury, sat in that room with me and explained to me that I would be trained to be like some of there top agents. They gave me one week to regroup after the incident. Then it was off to training. I had 7 regular teachers. Smith was weapons. Coulson and May taught me everything to do in the field. Hill was my computers teacher. Fury did language. And two students who were at the top of there class did bio chemistries and rocket science. Those teachers were the ones that kept me safe and fought against Alexander about my conditions. They were like family to me. And My 6 other classes were rotations between things Alexander wanted me to learn. Those classes I was scared to go to everyday almost all of them were abusive. Eventually my "Family teachers" got Alexander to allow me to live with Coulson and May," she said. Clearly not wanting to elaborate more. Natasha gave her a sad smile and decided still to push a little further.

"How did they abuse you?" she asked tentatively. Alexa's eyes grew dark.

"They would beat me among other things whenever I messed up. What I did had to be flawless. Coulson intervened once. He never did again after that," Alexa told Natasha,"Do you want to know anything else?"

"Yes, why are you telling me this much? I expected you to turn off sooner,"

"Because, you needed to know," she stated. Alexa turned to face the wall of the car and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha began trying to wake Alexa up as she was thrashing everywhere.

"Alexa! It's just a dream!" Natasha yelled. Alexa abruptly sat up. She started shaking.

"Please, please don't. I'll, I'll try harder," she said while backing away from Natasha as far as she could. Natasha tried to pull Alexa into a hug to comfort her. But Alexa just pushed herself farther away,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I will try harder next time. Jus just don't hit me again." Natasha waved her hands in front of Alexa's eyes. Alexa flinched away from her.

"I am not going to hurt you. Wake up Alexa. It's just a dream," Natasha shook Alexa. Alexa took a breath and looked at Natasha with a horrified face.

"I am so sorry," she said while still gently crying and taking deep shaky breaths.

"I get them to, there is no reason to apologize," replied Natasha shock by what had happened.

"Did I hurt you?" Alexa asked worriedly.

"No, both of us are fine," Alexa let out a breath she had been holding in.

"What time is it?"

"Early," Natasha replied. She let go of Alexa and laid down. Alexa waited a minute but she also laid down. And as soon as she did Natasha put an arm around her and pulled Alexa close to her. Alexa turned to face Natasha. Natasha tucked one of Alexa's hair strands behind her ear. They looked at each other for a few minutes decided if they would trust each other. Alexa decided she would hand out her trust to Natasha because Natasha had a look. One Alexa had never seen on any of the tapes she had watched of her. Natasha had a look of love and safety on her face. Realizing the girl had decided to trust her Natasha layer down. From the moment Alexa had shared her story she had decided to watch and give her trust to Alexa. She just waited for Alexa to trust her. Natasha pulled Alexa to her once the girl had also lied down. They slept through the rest of peacefully in that position.

...

Alexa was the first to wake up. She wrote a note telling Natasha that she went into the nearby woods to go hunting and she would be back soon. The note was useless though as Alexa was already back and cooking the large rabbit she had shot with her bow before Natasha arose. Natasha crawled out of the suburban to see Alexa sitting next to a fire in the snow.

"Want some rabbit?" Alexa asked.

"Sure," Natasha answered. So Alexa dished her up some with some wild berries she had found,"Where did you get the food?" Natasha asked as she had not read the note.

"I went hunting,"Alexa replied.

"With what?" questioned Natasha. Alexa pointed at her bow and a large plastic container.

"We had no food and I was hungry and bored," Natasha smiled at Alexa.

"That's what Clint would have said," stated Natasha,"How good is your shot?" Natasha asked Alexa.

"Almost as good as your husband," Natasha raised a doubtful eyebrow, "Remember I was also trained to be like him," Alexa reminded her.

Finished with her breakfast Alexa began cleaning up the containers. Once she was done with every container besides the one Natasha was using and the one with the berries in it she began to pack up her bow. When she was done she put all of her stuff back into the car. Natasha was finishing when Alexa came back.

"Thank you," Natasha told Alexa. Alexa's lip twitched in what Natasha took as a smile.

"When your done, I'll clean the container and we will continue on our way to Madison, Wisconsin,"

"Sounds good," Natasha replied as she stood up and gave Alexa the container.

**My cousins live in Madison and I have visited them a few times. Sorry if not everything seems correct!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Natasha, we have to change how we look. I erased our papers," Alexa stated.

"Alright," Natasha replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"In Madison there is a place where we can pick up some supplies for hair and contacts. And I am sure we can find some store that sells clothes," Alexa said slightly sarcastically. She gave Natasha the address to the shop.

"Here we are," announced Natasha. They got out of the car and went into the store.

"What look are you going for?" Alexa asked.

"Brown hair, blue eyes," she replied, "You?"

"Blonde hair. Brown eyes." The two of them began roaming around the shop to grab their supplies. As soon as they found them they walked up to the register.

"That will be 60$ Miss," the clerk said addressing Natasha. Alexa pulled out a wad of cash and gave him the money. Natasha raised an eyebrow. After he counted Alexa grabbed the bags and walked out the door.

"We have to do this in the car," Alexa told Natasha. Natasha nodded her head and they began changing their appearances.

"How's it look?" Natasha asked Alexa. Alexa scrunched up her nose as she looked at Natasha.

"You don't look like you," she replied as she surveyed Natasha again. She certainly didn't look like herself as she had on a straight brown haired wig on with bright blue eyes. "And me? How do I look?" Natasha looked at her.

"I don't recognize you," Natasha said. Alexa had a short haired wavy sandy blonde wig on. With deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Good. Now let's go buy some clothes."

...

The two of them pulled up in the Hotels parking lot.

"This is it," Natasha stated as she started to step out, anxious to see her husband.

"Wait! Who are we?" Natasha stopped and stared at Alexa.

"I didn't think about that. I guess I'll be Natalie Johnson. You?"

"Lexi Johnson. Your niece on your husbands side."

"Alright Lexi. Let's go inside," Natasha said. Alexa nodded her head. They hopped out of the car and walked into the Hotel. Then headed towards the elevator.

"Don't we need to know which room he is in?" Alexa whispered.

"No, I already know," responded Natasha as they walked into the elevator. Natasha clicked the button to the highest floor, "He likes to be near the exit to the roof," she explained. Alexa nodded her head as the elevator doors opened. They walked to the door that was closest to roofs entrance. Natasha knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Alexa put her ear to the door. Then furrowed her brow when she heard no noise. She walked over to the door to the roof and tried to open it.

Realizing it was locked she pulled out a few bobby pins and began to pick the lock. When she heard it pop she opened the door and walked up the steps. Natasha started to follow her. Alexa could hear people fighting.

"Natasha!" Alexa whispered urgently. "Go hide!" Alexa waved her hands in a shooing motion and ran up the rest of the steps. Natasha looked at her worriedly but did as Alexa said and went back down the steps and went to go hide in a janitors closet she had see when walking towards Clint's room.

...

Alexa looked at the roof and realized that Clint was being attacked. At least 5 men in black lay on the ground defeated but two more were still fighting. Alexa ran towards Clint and the two men that were still fighting. She took out the nearest one and ran to assist him with the other one.

"Who are you!" Clint yelled as they continued fighting the man. Alexa did Natasha's thigh choke. When the man in black fell to the ground she answered.

"I am a friend," Alexa looked at him with concern.

"But how did you know that move? No one but my wife has ever done that." Alexa lips twitched into her smile.

"I know. And speaking of your wife we should go get her," Alexa said as she started towards the stairs. Clint looked at Alexa in shock and confusion but followed her.

"Natasha," Alexa called, "You can come out." Down the hall a door popped open and Natasha came out. Clint ran towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

"You look different," Natasha told him. He had done the same thing Alexa and her had. Made up a fake identity and changed how he looked.

"So do you," he muttered. Alexa looked at them they continued to talk to each other in hushed voices. They didn't know Alexa could hear them loud an clear. She felt embarrassed she was staring at them and hearing their ever so personal conversation so she stared at the ground and attempted to tune them out. There was fresh blood in a trail leading to Clint. She then looked at him and realized he had many deep gashes on his back and legs that were bleeding profoundly. Alexa walked towards him and Natasha who were both still wrapped together.

"Agent Barton. Your bleeding," Alexa declared worriedly. Natasha took a step back and looked him and then at her hands. Horrified to find blood was all over them.

"Where is your key Barton?" Natasha said darkly. He reached in his pocket and gave it to her he was already paling. She grabbed his arm and began dragging him to his room. Natasha opened the door and yanked him inside. She brought him to the bathroom and made him sit on the toilet. Then squatted down next to him with only minimal difficultly. "Where is the first aid kit?"

"Under the sink," he answered.

"Do you want me to do it?" Alexa questioned as she walked in. "I had many medical classes," Natasha looked at Clint and then at her. She nodded her head. Alexa sat down on the floor next to them. "Alright then. Clint can you rotate a bit so I may see your wounds?" he obeyed and rotated grunting as he did. Alexa sucked in as she saw how bad it was. He had at least three deep cuts that would be in need of stitches on his back and at least one on his leg. Natasha twisted her body to look at his injuries.

"Can you take off your shirt for me," Alexa questioned though it was more of an order.

"What happened?" Natasha asked in Russian. Alexa stood up and started getting a washcloth wet to clean up his wounds.

"Let my guard down. They snuck up on me," he replied in Russian. Natasha looked at him with a small amount of sympathy.

"Were you thinking about your family?" Natasha's lip quirked as she said this. Clint's face broke into a grin and was about to answer when Alexa took the towel to his deepest wound and he felt a searing pain go through him. He flinched away from her. Alexa furrowed her brow in concern and began taking a closer look at his wounds. She cursed in multiple languages and smacked her forehead with her hand.

"What is it?" Natasha demanded.

"The things that cut him were dipped in some sort of drug. I'll have to look a little closer but I think I something in the car that with reverse the effects. May I have the keys?" Natasha gave her the keys and Alexa strode out of the room. A few minutes later she came back holding a few supplies. Then she sat back down and began poking and prodding to figure out what to use. Finally she had a diagnostic and pulled out the gel. "Just warning you. This is going to hurt like crap," Alexa warned him as she began applying the gel. Clint gritted his teeth as Alexa spread it on his cuts.

"1-10?" Natasha asked him in Russian.

"4." Natasha's eyes flickered with worry as Clint never rated that higher than a 2 or a one on a regular basis so these cuts were worse than a "normal" day.

"You know you should be telling me that stuff," Alexa told them in Russian. They looked at her astounded she could speak Russian as it is not a very common language. "Remember Natasha, I have all the skills of the both of you," she said in Latin because Clint did not speak Latin. "Might as well speak in English," she finally stated. Clint looked at them confused.

"I will explain later," Natasha promised him while patting his arm like a puppy. He nodded his head. Alexa slightly smiled at the exchange between the two people in front of her.

"The gel seems to have worked,"claimed Alexa as she began wiping off the get with the towel she had attempted to use earlier. She then applied some by numbing cream to the areas she would be stitching up. Once she was done with that she took a deep breath and said, "We need to wait awhile before the numbing medicine works,"

A Few Minutes Later…

"Can you feel any pain in you back?" Alexa asked. Clint shook his head. "Alright then," she threaded the needle and began to stitch his wounds. Once she was done she asked Clint to put his shirt back on. Alexa walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She began scrubbing her hands clear of the blood.


	5. Chapter 5

"How do you feel?" Natasha asked.

"Okay," Clint answered. "Out of curiosity what's with your getup?"

"I am not a person," Clint nodded his head knowingly. "Alexa wiped all the information on us,"

"Is that the girls name? Who is she?"

"Yes and she is us, well mostly me," he looked at her very confused. "I will explain it later." Alexa walked back into the bathroom.

"This location is compromised I suggest we move somewhere else soon,"

"Where?" Natasha asked. "All of our safe houses were compromised when shield fell,"

"I have one that wasn't run by shield. It is on a public lake near Wasusa. Bout a three hour drive from here. Tony Stark helped me set it up when I put up new firewalls for him,"

"You know Stark," Clint asked astonished.

"Yep. Fury needed to dump me somewhere for a month. Tony was his last choice but he needed me to keep Tony away from hacking shield. It was actually because that was the time Natasha was there. Fury didn't want him hacking shield and finding out about her." Now both Clint and Natasha looked at her astonished.

"I didn't even realize you were there,"

"I saw you a few times while you were with Pepper but you just weren't looking,"

"How did you keep him from hacking into shield?" Natasha asked.

"I made a bet with him. Told him I could hack the building and the Stark industries. He obviously doubted that," Clint and Natasha smiled. "But I did."

"And after that?" Natasha wondered.

"You broke your cover and Stark was told to stay with Coulson," Clint looked down at the name of his old handler. "I was a distraction to him so I was transferred to staying with Pepper,"

"But I didn't see you there either," Natasha stated.

"Yes you did. You just didn't realize. I was always in the lobby typing on my computer. But I wore a disguise," Natasha nodded her head at the memory. Clint looked at her with admiration. Alexa looked at her watch. "We should start driving soon. We can discuss more in the car,"

Once Clint had grabbed all the stuff he needed they got into the elevator. They checked out and went to the car. Alexa typed in the address and they began on there trip. A hour went by in silence. Clint would open his mouth as if to say something then but he always closed it again.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" he finally said. Alexa raised an eyebrow. She had been anticipating this question but before she could answer Natasha interrupted.

"Because, Fury put her with me so we could protect each other,"

"Thanks," Alexa said in Latin. Natasha nodded. Clint decided to trust Alexa because his wife trusted her. And his wife didn't trust people very easily.

"So, Alexa," he began. Alexa looked at him expectantly. "What do we do when we get there?" She began to explain there cover. Telling him that he and Natasha were a married couple, expecting. Under the name Johnson. She was their niece on his side visiting them for the summer as her parents were on a summer vacation. They had just bought this cabin and had renovated it. He would be a seasonal worker so he can spend the summer with his wife. And Natasha works from home. Then she told them that once they got there they wouldn't have to do much except unpack. "What is the situation up there for people?" he asked.

"That is what I was just checking," she told him. "It seems there are a few family's near us. All of them seem to check out fine. But someone could have altered that," she reminded them. After some more questions about there cover and stuff about the lake they were on they were almost there. Before they arrived they stopped at a grocery store and grabbed some needed food.


	6. Chapter 6

They pulled into the small driveway and hopped out of the car. The three of them grabbed their belongings and walked to the front door. Alexa waved her hand past the doorknob and a blue screen appeared. She began pressing buttons she pressed her hand next to the doorknob to scan it. Then she asked Natasha to do the same. She touched some more buttons then had Clint do it to.

"If you need to get in just put your hand here and wait a minute for it to process," she told them as the door clicked open.

"Hello, Alexa," a voice said. Clint and Natasha jumped back.

"That is Jarvis he is an Artificial Intelligence. Tony wanted to put him here so he could run the place while I was gone. If you need anything just asked him,"

"Should I let Willow out of her room?" Jarvis asked.

"Willow is my dog. She keeps me from doing what I did last night. May got her for me," Natasha's eyes grew softer. "Sure, Jarvis," she called answering his question. You could hear nails clicking on the hard wood coming towards the front door. "Hi girl!" she called as a black labrador retriever trotted towards Alexa wagging her tail. Willow sat and allowed herself to be petted by Alexa. "I was allowed to have her on base with me to keep me company. When I had to stay in my room I would train her," Alexa explained as she sat down. Natasha leaned down to the dogs level and held out her hand for the dog to sniff.

She had only been with a dog one other time in her life. It was in a memory she had from her past, one of her only pleasant ones. Before red room, She had had a dog that resembled this one. She can't recollect the name but she can remember the dog was kind. Willow now sensing that Natasha was okay with her licked her face. Natasha jerked back in surprise but let out a small laugh. She began to pet Willow. Clint squatted down and put his hand out for the dog to smell. Willow sat and then smelled his hand. She looked at him curiously. Then her tail began to wag. He stroked her ears and gave a small smile.

"This is one awesome dog," he stated.

"Yep, she even retrieves the birds I shoot when I hunt," Clint's face broke into a bigger smile then.

"You hunt? Where? And with what," he asked.

"When Tony bought this place he also bought a bunch of land all around it. So the few times I stayed here I have gone hunting. I can drive a car just fine but you tell that to a police officer. It is easier to just find food," she said.

"Still didn't answer what you hunt with," Clint stated. Alexa contemplated her answer.

"Depends," she replied shrugging as she did.

"I am hungry," Natasha abruptly said. Alexa was a little taken aback by the childish sounding plea but stood up and brushed fur off of her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Pizza," Natasha answered. Alexa wanted to laugh but kept her void up and pushed further.

"What kind?"

"Pepperoni," she said strangely cheerily. Alexa walked into the kitchen with the groceries. She was puzzled by Natasha's sudden childish mood but obliged and started to prep for dinner.

"Jarvis," she called. "Can you give them the tour please while I cook?"

"Of course," he replied.

...

Clint and Natasha were shown around the house by Jarvis. Since it was there first real lengthy time alone Clint began asking questions.

"Who is that girl?" he asked.

"Agent Alexa," Natasha replied.

"Last name?" Clint wondered.

"She won't tell me,"

"Why not?"

"Says it's classified,"

"Thats a great thing to know. She is already keeping secrets," he muttered.

"I think we knew them some how. But she is allowed to keep secrets Clint. We do all the time. Though she knows almost everything,"

"How?"

"Tell you tonight," Natasha told him as they walked into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

They ate in silence. When they finished Alexa cleaned up the dishes and bid them goodnight. Natasha kept her promise and told Clint everything she knew about Alexa. A few days went by all following the same pattern where Clint would go hunting for the sake of it and Natasha and Alexa would do something together. Natasha was intrigued by her and was hoping that Alexa would slip up in something and provide more info to Natasha. She knew the girl wasn't completely truthful with her. To her disappointment Alexa hadn't provided one slip-up yet for Natasha. That was probably due to the fact Alexa knew almost all of her tricks.

One day the two of them went for a walk with Willow. They were having a good time strolling around the lake. When they reached a blueish gray Cabin they stopped to take a break. A minute later they started back up only to have a labrador ran from the cottage and begin barking and them.

Willow acted very calm and didn't bark or pull her leash. Natasha and Alexa stood there not quite knowing what to do but then a long sandy blonde haired girl came over the hill.

"Hi!" the girl yelled. "Sorry about the dog,"

"That's Okay," Natasha yelled back. The girl ran up to her dog and grabbed her.

"This is Charlie and she is very territorial," the girl explained, "I have never seen you here before," she then added.

"My husband and I just moved up here, and our niece on his side is spending the summer with us," Natasha told the girl.

"Oh, did you move into the orangish brownish house near the corner?"

"Yes," Natasha replied, "How did you know?"

"My family and I noticed the trucks during the renovation. New people here is rare it's a pretty small lake," the girl told them, "Would you, your husband, and your niece like to come over tonight and meet our family?"

"Would your family be okay with that?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Yep!" the girl responded enthusiastically.

"Laura! Get over here your Uncle is ready to take you skiing!" the girls mother yelled as she came over the hill,"Oh sorry," she said as soon as she realized Laura had been talking with someone. Then she offered her name,"Hi, I am Heather."

"I am Natalie Johnson and this is my niece Lexi Johnson," Natasha told Heather.

"Well, nice to meet you," Heather said, "Did you just move up here or are you visiting?"

"We moved up here a few days ago. Lexi's parents are on a summer vacation so we offered to take her," Natasha answered. Heather nodded her head and smiled.

"Mom I told them they should come over and meet everyone tonight because tonight's the 4th," Laura told Heather.

"Of course they should!" Heather exclaimed.

"HEATHER! Let's get this ping pong game started!" Someone from over the hill yelled.

"Hope to see you guys tonight," Heather told them as she walked back over the hill,"Cool it Ryan I was talking to someone," she yelled as she disappeared behind the hill.

"Bye!" Laura yelled as she to ran back over the hill.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Alexa asked in Russian as they turned around and walked home.

**I have another like 60 pages written for this story but not all of it is edited enough to show the public and it kind of jumps around a little. I will post as soon as I can but I should think that this amount of work should suffice fore some time! :) Love to hear your guys opinions on this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

That night they went over to Laura's house.

"Hey!" Laura called to the three of them.

"Hello," Alexa replied.

"FAMILY! GUEST ARE HERE! INTRODUCING TIME!" Laura yelled. Around 30 people assembled into the middle of the large clearing,"Into your family groups!" Laura told everyone loudly. Everyone organized quickly,"Okay, family, names, age," Laura pointed to the first group which had four people in it,"

"I am Tom, age 40," said the father of the family.

"I am Jo, age 39," the mother said.

"I am Abby, age 12," said the oldest child.

"I am John, age 10," the younger child said. Laura pointed to the next family. She hopped in this group.

"I am John also, age 45," said the father.

"I am Heather, age 40," said Heather.

"I am Laura, age 12," Laura said.

"I am Isaac, age 10," said the youngest of the family. Laura hopped out of her family and pointed to the next family which had 5 people.

"I am Erik, age 50," the father said.

"I am Michelle, age 49," said the mother.

"I am Ryan, age 21," said the oldest.

"I am Hannah, age 20," the middle child said.

"I am Haley," age 19," the youngest told them. Laura pointed to the next family. This family had four people in it.

"I am Robert, age 40," the father said.

"I am Avery, age 39," the mother said.

"I am Morgan, age 10," the oldest said.

"And I am Robert Jr. Age 8," said the youngest. Laura pointed to the final family which included 5 people."

"I am Todd, age 50," said the Father.

"I am Kimberly, age 48," said the Mother.

"I am Steve, age 24," said the oldest.

"I'm Michael," said the second oldest.

"I am Will, age 14," the youngest said.

"This is our family," Laura exclaimed. Alexa nodded her head and smiled. She turned to face Clint and Natasha briefly.

"I think some were agents. Not hydra. But don't trust," Alexa switched languages incase one of the people behind her heard and understood. They both nodded their heads and smiled. Alexa turned back and smiled to, "Nice to meet you all," she told everyone. After that all the family's broke up and Alexa was pulled away into a game with the kids. Natasha and Clint were pulled away to the parents groups. The night proved to be quite enjoyable. Alexa blended in with the kids easily. Clint and Natasha blended well as also.

"Bye!" Alexa yelled while waving her hand.

"See you tomorrow!" Laura yelled back. The three of them began walking home.

"Goodness, they are overwhelming," Clint stated. Alexa and Natasha nodded their heads. Everyday for the next week the three of them would go over to the Laura's cabin and hang out there for the day. Most days were the same with Alexa tubing and skiing with the kids while Natasha hung out with the moms and Hanna. Clint would often go golfing with the parents and older boys and when not doing that he would help do work on the land they owned. They enjoyed this family they were welcomed into. Sadly it came to an end a week after they met.

"See you in two weeks!" Laura called out the window of the car as it drove away. The rest of the families also left that day. After they left life went back to Clint hunting and Natasha and Alexa spending the day together. A week went by like this with nothing major happening and then a day came where Willow didn't come home after searching the woods.

"Don't worry she does this all the time," Alexa assured Clint and Natasha as they were worried about the dog. But there was a reason to worry as when Willow is not with Alexa. Alexa is cursed with terrible nightmares.

**Sorry to bombard you with names. (I was doing tons of google name search) My family is so overwhelming like this and I felt like incorporating how crazy it can feel for anyone even master assassins would be a little humorous. Don't worry to much about remembering all of them they won't make very many more appearances. I hope you are enjoying this story. Tell me your thoughts please! I don't know if I should continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

Clint creeped down to the shooting range as it was the middle of the night. He was surprised to see Alexa shooting her bow at some targets. Clint was amazed at her skills and watched her. She made them all in the bullseye but she wasn't in the exact center she was slightly to the right. He realized she was shooting almost the same way he does. Not that it surprised him as he knew about her past. But she didn't seem to be able to do everything he does as he could see her having issues doing a trick he uses to grip the bow when shooting at smaller targets so you can hit it in the direct middle. Clint continued to watch her. She got down to her last arrow and when she shot she was still not perfectly in the center. But Clint was still impressed.

"You have a nice shot kid," he said calmly as to not scare her. Although he figured she probably already knew he was there. She dropped her bow and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry," she said while putting her hands up in a non threatening way. "I will do better next time," Clint took a step towards her. She backed away more and found herself trapped in a corner.

"What do you have to be sorry about? Those were awesome shots!" he exclaimed.

"I will get it next time," she said. Clint took another step towards her. Alexa sat down and crouched into a ball. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said. Clint looked at her with concern and took another step closer. "Please, please, don't hit me again. I can do better once I figure out how he does it," she began shaking and crying while saying this.

"Jarvis!" Clint called as he didn't know what was wrong or how to fix it. "What is wrong with Alexa?!"

"Sir, Alexa suffers from nightmares. When Willow is not with her nightmares are strong enough to make her go through the motions," he answered.

"How do I fix it?" he asked Jarvis.

"You must wake her up," he answered. Clint took another step towards Alexa. She was now about five feet from him.

"Please, please. Don't, don't hit me," Clint walked up so he was right in front of her. He squatted down so he was face to face with her.

"Alexa I'm not going to hit you," he said in a calm voice.

"Your lying," she replied in a cool voice. He put a hand on her and realized immediately that it was a mistake. She kicked out at him. Clint stumbled back in surprise. Alexa stood up and began attacking him. She knew all of his and Natasha's moves and had some of her own. And she was using them. He tried to use some of his tricks he uses on Natasha but she deflected it all and went back to attacking him. The fight between them became to heated and he pulled out a knife. He felt it tear across flesh a few times before she became in her possession.

"Alexa stop!" he yelled not knowing what else to do. "Jarvis could you put an alarm on!"

"Yes, but it will wake up Miss Natasha," he replied.

"I know, but I can't take any more of this," he answered back. An alarm began blaring. Alexa stopped fighting him and backed away from him shaking her head. She dropped the knife and went back to her corner and tucked into a ball. The alarm stopped and Clint heard someone thumping down the steps.

"Barton!" he heard his wife screech. "Why in the world did you set off an alarm!" Natasha got to the bottom of the steps and looked at him. Her mouth dropped open. He was bleeding in many places and had clearly been in a losing fight. She looked around to find out what had happened. Natasha spotted Alexa in the corner. Her eyebrows furrowed. "What happened. Did she have a nightmare?" Clint nodded his head. Natasha rushed over to her. She waved a hand in front of Alexa's eyes. Alexa blinked and looked at her. Then she looked past Natasha and at Clint. She noticed he was bleeding in many areas.

"Did I hurt you?" Clint couldn't bring himself to tell her she did and looked away from her. Alexa looked at her hands horrified to find blood all over them. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," she stood up and began walking towards him. "I didn't mean to," Clint looked at the girl in front of him. She reminded him of Natasha. And he now figured out why Natasha liked her so much and had grow attached. Natasha wanted to help this girl. To give her a different life then what she had had. But it had grown to be more than that he realized. Natasha took to being like her big sister that Alexa never had. Clint hugged her cautiously as to not injure her or himself further.

"You have no reason to be sorry," he said. Clint decided right then and there he would protect her. Like he would protect his own daughter. They stayed in a hug for awhile but Natasha realized that the two people she were looking at were bleeding in multiple different places.

"Alexa, Clint," she called. "You are both bleeding. Jarvis where is a medical kit?"

"In the bathroom next to you," he replied. She opened the door and grabbed the kit and came back in to the shooting range. This event seemed so similar to the one that had happened a couple of weeks ago in that hotel.

"Sit," she said. Alexa and Clint sat on the ground as Natasha came over to them.

"I can do it," Alexa interrupted, "Please, let me," Natasha look at her skeptically.

"How can you do it when you are the one I am doing it to? As I see Clint's wounds aren't as bad," Alexa shrugged her shoulders.

"Pierce never let a doctor do anything to me unless I was unconscious," she stated.

"Well, Pierce isn't I charge of you anymore is he? I am. Fury assigned me to you," Natasha replied as she looked off into the distance. Alexa nodded her head and leaned against Clint as she was to weak to sit up by herself. When Natasha looked back to see that Alexa was very pale and leaning against Clint for support she began to take care of Alexa. She ended up needing stitches in two places on her back and one on her shoulder. Clint had need stitches in one of his arms but that was the only major injury he had.

"Little Archer? Do you want me to show you how to do that trick to make it in the center?" She nodded her head. He stood up and offered her a hand. She looked at it slightly skeptically but took it and stood up. This sign of trust between her and him and Natasha was only the beginning.

"You two have fun I am going back to bed," Natasha abruptly said. Clint grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips. A second later he let her to and grabbed his bow. Natasha walked up the steps and went back to bed. The two archers stayed up the entire night practicing. Alexa figured the trick out and could execute it flawlessly once morning hit. Clint was in short to say shocked, little did he know Alexa had to learn things this quickly everyday when she was under Alexanders control.

"Thank you," Alexa said as she began lacking her bow away.

"No problem Little Archer," he replied, "Your going to be better than me soon," he added. Alexa scoffed.

"Yeah right. And are you going to continue to call me Little Archer?" she asked him. He gave her a smile that said "yes," and walked up stairs. She sighed and put her bow in the closet and followed him up the stairs. Alexa went into the kitchen and began making breakfast. Clint walked in a few minutes later changed.

"What day is it?" he asked.

"20th why?"

"Wondering when those families are coming back up," Alexa nodded her head and put a plate of eggs in front of him. She made a plate for herself and sat across from him, "Where did you learn to cook?" Clint asked her.

"Self taught," Alexa replied. Clint raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well you are talented," Alexa smiled slightly and turned to look out the window. There sat Willow.

"Dumb dog, thought I taught you to bark," she rolled her eyes , sighed and opened the patio door. Willow ran through the door and over to her bowl. Alexa filled it and washed her hands. Then she sat down again. Natasha walked into the room.

"Good morning," she said. Nothing was said throughout breakfast. And once done they parted to different places in the cabin. Alexa retreated outside after sometime, and found herself sitting on a log humming a silly old tune from an old kid show she watched many many years ago.

**That silly old tune might be important in this story at one point. Or at least in a possible sequel to this story if enough people enjoy it. Let me know! Have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Your going to wear that necklace down if you keep rubbing it." Natasha walked up to Alexa who was sitting on a log.

"It helps me think," Alexa told Natasha as she continued to rub the little black pearl necklace.

"What are you thinking?" Natasha asked as she sat down on the log with Alexa. Although it was with some difficultly.

"If I should release something or not," the girl responded vaguely.

"What is it you think you should release?" Natasha was now thoroughly confused. On most people she could decipher what was going on in there heads. But this girl stumped her. It was as if Alexa put up a mental shield. And Natasha hated it. She hated she couldn't figure anything about her out. Though the reason she hated it most was she was naturally curious about this girl. And if she wanted to know something about her she had to ask and Alexa didn't always answer. Today Natasha seemed to get lucky as Alexa began talking.

"An old friend," Alexa told Natasha as she said that Alexa squished the pearl between her forefinger and thumb. Then she whistled, "Willow! Wanna see Sasha!" Willow heard the name Sasha and bolted over to her master the dog sat. Her butt having trouble staying grounded. A fast clippity clop noise could be heard running towards the log. Natasha's confusion grew. She couldn't place the noise. It had the rhythm of a horse Natasha noted. _But a horse could not just show up here. _Natasha told her self in doubt. But just as she had been thinking this a large black horse walked out of the shadows towards them.

"What the," Natasha said. Alexa's lip twitched in her small smile.

"This is Sasha," Alexa told her. The horse nudged its nose at Alexa when her name was said. Sasha then whinnied and Alexa gave the horse some attention. Willow whined loudly. The black labrador was barley containing herself, "Okay Willow," The dog bolted over to the horse. The two creatures greeted each other. Then they happily and engaged in what Natasha thought was a game. The horse would blow air through its nose at the dog. The dog would jump back in fake surprise and race around the horse. Willow then would run away and the horse would chase her. Sasha the horse would easily catch the dog. After being caught they would start the game over again. Natasha just watched in awe, "They do that for hours," Alexa stated as she stood up. She made a high pitched whistle. Both animals trotted over to there master. Alexa patted Willow then pulled off Sasha's saddle.

"How did she get here so fast?" Natasha asked.

"Sasha is not fully a horse. Before my parents died I rode a lot. They bought me a little filly. My father had grown up around horses and the two of us trained her. We named her Sasha after my grandmother on my mothers side. After my parents died Sasha became my secret. No one knew about her. I continued to board her at a stable up here for many years. When I had weekends or days off I would fly to see her. Coulson and May never asked any questions I just would go. Once Willow came along into my life I began taking her with me. The two of them became best friends. I left Willow with the boarder while I went to Tonys for the first time. He and I had things we had to do on orders of Fury obviously, but in spare time we would build things with his toys as he calls them. During the first time I was there I got a call from the border saying Sasha was injured. She had stepped in a rabbit hole and broke her front leg and there was nothing that I could do to fix it. Tony realized I was stressed by this and the two of us took a flight to go see her. He fell in love with that horse over the course of a few days. I couldn't put her down. Tony agreed with me and the two of us began brainstorming. In a stroke of brilliance as he calls it he came up with an idea to replace a lot of her with a metal version of herself. We left Sasha with the broader and gave her special instructions to care for her while we came up with a more detailed and safe way to turn my horse into essentially a cyborg. I had to leave Tony and go back to shield for a couple months. When I went to train with Tony for a week we headed back to the farm with many tools. During those months Tony had done much research on horses, serums, and prosthesis. We preformed a surgery on her. What we did was very complicated and strange and will never be done again. But the result is my horse in her almost entirety, she still needs food and care like a normal horse but she is with improvements. Like Tony added coming at light speed when I squish my pearl. Her saddle is also special and can hold my weapons incase of an emergency. There is many other things but I do not feel like elaborating any more," Alexa explained to Natasha as she stroked her horse.

Natasha looked sorta dumbstruck at what she was looking at. Alexa stood up on the log she had previously sat on, "Black Pearl," she whispered into the horses ear as she hopped on Sasha's back,"Don't ever try to get on her without me. She will buck you right off," Alexa said as she offered a hand to Natasha, "Come on let's go for a ride." Natasha hesitated but stood on the log. Even though she was pregnant she was still the Black Widow and managed to get on the horses back. The feeling of being on the horse was one of discomfort. Natasha however said nothing about the discomfort. Alexa clicked and kicked the horse and Sasha started to move. Sasha moved stealthily for a horse. She made minimal noise and was smart in using her surroundings to blend in.

"This isn't as unpleasant as I thought it would be," Natasha stated. Alexa turned to look at her.

"Tony added the ability to make the ride smoother." She turned around again. Willow who had been trotting in front of them stopped abruptly. The dogs ears perked up. Sasha's did as well. Alexa leaned and whispered something in her horses ear then hopped off and pulled out a hidden knife from the watched Alexa silently begin to slink away. Alexa gestured for Willow to follow her,"Sniff out," she said in a hushed voice.

Willow's nose dropped to the ground as she began running around with her tail wagging. The dog stopped and looked at Alexa then bolted. Alexa ran behind her. Although Alexa approached the threat stealthily and not loudly like her dog.

Once Alexa was satisfied that it was safe enough for Natasha to follow she let out a soft whistle. Signaling for her horse to come to her. Sasha walked up behind her and followed Alexa as she continued her search. A large crunching sound of a boot was heard. And Alexa whipped around at the noise. There was a large figure dressed in black standing in front of her.

"What are you doing on my Families land?" she asked the figure sternly.

"Going for a walk," the person in black said shrugging. The person took their hood off. Revealing that it was Steven Nickels. Alexa wasn't wearing her disguise as her hair and eyes needed a days rest in which case Steven didn't recognize her.

"Well I would like you to leave," Alexa said. Steven shrugged again and turned around and continued his walk back towards his cabin. A huge sigh escaped Alexa's lips but then she realized that Steven was only one of the threats. Willow had be tracking another! She whipped around and began running towards her dogs tracks. It lead to one of her shooting ranges. Another black figure stood there with a bow shooting at the targets. Each arow made its way into the bullseye. _Clint._ She thought as she also realized Willow wasn't freaking out on him. The dog simply sat and watched him just as she watches Alexa shoot.

That night Alexa, Clint, and Natasha went over to the Nickels for dinner, after being invited of course. The evening was going rather well. They were all sitting around the Nickels big round table. Everyone was laughing and chatting. It was quite dark so when a car pulled up everyone noticed the headlights. Alexa stood up and went to go look. Their was a shield logo on it. Immediately she became concerned.

**Sorry about the time in this story, everything is in order but it may seem a little skewed. Also the whole Sasha horse thing I know is a little peculiar but this is the Marvel universe everything is a little strange right? The next chapter is going to be exciting! Not really just dramatic. How you are enjoying this story! Please let me know! And remember you can review anyonmously you don't even need to be a member, sorry for the spelling errors! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Natasha! Clint!" Alexa said loudly. The two of them stood up and rushed over to take a look.

"Black Widow and Hawkeye?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Alexa answered. Quite a few people at the Nickels table walked over to them, "We are were all agents," Robert told them.

"Knew it!" Alexa exclaimed,"And we can catch up later!" Alexa told them,"Because we have a bigger priority a shield car is out there." She looked out again and almost fainted. May was standing there. Alexa bolted out and slammed the screen door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked hoarsely.

"I wanted to find you and tell you I am so sorry I left," May responded, she looked broken.

"You think just saying that is going to make me launch into your arms and forgive you May! You abandoned me. Just like you promised you'd never do," Alexa spat.

"Please. I am sorry Alexa." May looked about ready to cry, May never cried, "I shouldn't have left. But I did and I am sorry. Sorry for all the pain I caused you." May stepped forward, arms up in a non threateningly way.

"You abandoned me," Alexa stated again,"After all I had done for you, and you for me." May let a few tears slide and she stepped closer.

"Please," she choked out.

"No May. I can't," Alexa said finally. The car's back doors popped open and Fitzsimmons appeared. Alexa became confused. Simmons rushed up to Alexa and threw her arms around her while Fitz calmly walked up and gave her a smile. "Why are you two here?" she asked.

"We are apart of May's mobile team," Fitz said. Alexa pushed away from Simmons and glared at them all.

"You three have been hanging out in a Mobil command unit and leaving me to Alexander?" she questioned accusingly. Hurt peppered in her voice. May tried to take another step forwards but Alexa pulled out a gun. "Step back. All of you. Take a step back," she warned. They all complied and Clint and Natasha came out of the house. They both had guns in their hands as well.

"So. How long did it take you to find them? And how much do they know about you Alexa?" May asked once she saw who had exited the house.

"We know enough May. Enough to know what she has went through, and how you abandoned her," Clint said.

"Now Clint, change that tone with your sister, or I'll make you do a lap," Couslon's voice called from the passengers side of the car. Natasha took a step backwards, Clint nearly dropped his gun, and Alexa looked incredibly confused.

"Coulson?" Natasha squeaked.

"Yeah Nat. It's Couslon," he replied while stepping out of the shadows.

"You don't look very dead," Clint deadpanned while maneuvering so he had Natasha slightly hidden behind him. Surprisingly she didn't protest with him and actually hid more in his shadow. Clint also tried to move Alexa behind himself but she would budge.

"I am not dead anymore," Coulson replied,"I missed you three," he added.

"You should be dead," Alexa was finally able to say."I watched that tape hundreds of times. You should be dead." She was in complete. Utter. Shock.

"You shouldn't have watched that video," he scolded.

"What did you expect?" She asked and eyebrow raised, her tone lightened slightly. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't allowed. Level seven up," Coulson replied.

"I am level nine Coulson. Remember your the one who promoted me last year. And they are level eight," she spat, she getting annoyed.

"Avengers couldn't know," May explained.

"I am not an Avenger," Alexa's voice was beginning to raise in anger. She didn't even notice that More people were starting to get out of the car. Agent Triplett. And some person who she felt she should know but she didn't know why.

"Skye?" Clint asked surprised at the girl Alexa couldn't place. Soon as he called her name though, a lightbulb went of in her head. Skye pushed her way forward and threw herself at him.

"God! Your alive!" she screamed.

"Yeah sis. I am alive," he said while wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"Sis?" Natasha asked eyebrow raised with a welcoming smile and arms held out.

"Hey Nat!" she said enthusiastically while hugging her gently. "OMG your pregnant. And you have a ring. Bout damn time," Skye laughed and elbowed Clint.

"This is Skye. We grew up in St. Agnes together," he explained to no one in particular.

"St. Agnes?" Alexa asked for confirmation. Clint nodded slowly and her head whipped to look at her former adoptive parents. Coulson nodded gently. However, he and May looked slightly confused. Most likely it was because they didn't know about her relation to Clint.

"Did you?" she asked. They both shook their heads no. Alexa was know rubbing her face vigorously with her hands. She groaned. "You didn't tell her!" she finally exclaimed.

"No. Not yet," Coulson responded.

"Well how about now!" Alexa said . She was very clearly upset now.

"Fury said.." Coulson started to tell her.

"Screw Fury. I know about that all. And your the ones who always told me to do what was right!"

"Alexa you know why we didn't," May said taking another step closer to her.

"Don't get any closer!" Alexa told her,"You should have! And you know it. Is keeping secrets a new thing!"

"Like you don't keep secrets!" May retorted angrily.

"Not like yours."

"Hmmmm. Really. Like not telling them who your parents are?" Coulson asked.

"No. And we don't need to know," Natasha told him sternly. "But let's get back to you. Not telling something to Skye. And not telling us your alive, or married." Coulsons mouth gaped open.

"Who told you that?" May asked worriedly. Then she whipped to look at Alexa who was glaring at her.

"Stop with the distractions! Why didn't you tell us!" Clint bitterly yelled.

"Orders, I already explained that," Couslon responded calmly.

"You wouldn't break orders to tell your adoptive daughter. And your practically two other kids. For goodness sakes you walked Nat down the aisle!" Clint countered.

"You should have told us Coulson. Family doesn't turn their backs on one another. You taught me that. And your failing that in almost every way right now. Don't you dare come for me, I have forgiven you but you have lost your title. Come for me and this will be real," she stated as she shot the icer. She then quickly eliminated everyone else on his team except Skye.

"Skye. I want you deliver a message for me. Tell them that we are taking up residents in the Avengers tower but they are unwelcome until we invite them. We don't need the Avengers to die from even more shock than Nat is gonna give them. You are perfectly welcome to come after you relay the message and figure out what they are hiding from you. It's not my place to tell you sorry," she hurriedly added when Skye began to open her mouth."Here is a number to call," she handed her a slip of paper. "Okay. I going to shoot you now," Alexa finished. Clint caught held his arms out to catch her as she fell to the ground tranquilized. Some of the people who were in the Nickels house came out.

"Assuming your gonna take off," Hannah said sadly.

"Yep. Maybe we will we you guys again. Here is a secure number to contact for anything," Alexa told them as she handed the number to Todd. They all smiled and said there goodbyes. Then the three of them left to walk back to there cabin. They all grabbed what they needed and put it in the car. Alexa put a small cooler with food in the car along with some weapons, "Clint could you go back and grab the screwdriver I left on the table?" He returned shortly. Alexa changed their license plates and put the extras back in the house. She called for Willow. Willow bolted to her and went out the door,"Jarvis operation Cobra. No one in or out but me," Alexa said while typing in the keypad. Once done she headed for the car. She got Willow in her crate and hoped in the back seat. Alexa typed in a hotel address in the GPS and Clint began driving. The hotel was about an hour from the cabin. During the car ride Alexa was typing on her computer,"Okay, tomorrow around twelve we have to head for the airport. Stark is flying in a plane that we will take to New York. He is providing residence in the Avengers tower," Alexa said while letting out a sigh of exhaustion. "Out of curiosity do any of them know your pregnant?" she asked Natasha.

"Well, Bruce, Steve, and Pepper know," she replied.

"Then Tony and Thor are in for a Surprise," Alexa said with a grin on her face.

"What is the secret they are keeping from Skye?" Clint questioned Alexa.

"She's there daughter," Alexa told him. He slammed on the brakes. And earned a few protests in the process. Alexa began to explain, "May was in Bahrain during her pregnancy and got

captured. Drugs and things were given to her and affected Skye. Then when she escaped something exploded and destroyed the village. Skye was deemed an 084 and taken from them at birth." Natasha instinctively put her hands on her stomach.

"That is upsetting to here," she stated Alexa nodded in agreement.

"They were crushed. Mostly May. But Coulson to. They tried to connect with her in every way possible but it was hard on them. Just remember that Natasha. Be careful," Natasha's head swarmed as she now felt much more cautious. They were back on the road again. No one spoke for awhile but Clint tried again to strike up conversation.

"You were level nine?" he asked.

"He really never does shut up does he?" Alexa asked exasperatedly in Latin. Natasha let out a laugh and shoot her head."Yes I was level nine," she finally answered.

"How did you get so high so fast?" Natasha questioned.

"It's complicated," she responded. No one pushed further and they didn't talk until they were finally in the hotel.

"Night," Clint said as they settled in.

"Goodnight. Be up and ready at 11," she stated as she went into her own room. He nodded and smiled.

**Hope you are enjoy it!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Your your pregnant," Tony sputtered as Natasha exited the plane. Alexa began laughing. Pepper rushed up to Natasha and hugged her asking questions. Natasha hugged Pepper and answered all her questions like: "How was she? How is the baby? When did she meet Alexa?"

"Hey Pepper," Clint said offering a hand. She shook it and smiled then turned to Alexa. Tony hadn't moved yet.

"Hi Aunt Pepper," Alexa said as Pepper threw her arms around her.

"Why did you wait so long to contact us!" Pepper yelled anger and relief in her voice.

"We had to go off grid for a bit," Alexa replied while pushing Pepper away from her. Now that he was over his Shock Tony walked over to them. He hugged Alexa unconsciously

while still staring at Natasha.

"Red is pregnant," he stated.

"Doesn't mean I still can't kill you," she warned. He seemed taken aback.

"Who's the father?" he probed.

"Don't tell him. Or anyone. Let's let them figure it out," Alexa said in French. Clint and Natasha broke out in grins and nodded.

"Sorry Tony. It's classified," Natasha responded monotonously. He look defeated.

…

It only took Tony a few days to figure out, and Skye a few days to contact the Avengers. Alexa and Natasha planned to meet her at the park where Loki had left Earth with his brother.

They sat on a bench together waiting.

"Strange how peaceful it is here," Alexa commented. Natasha smiled and nodded. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Alexa? Natasha?" Skye stood there. Willow felt the change of mood and bared her teeth in warning.

"Oh chill out dog," Alexa said as she smiled at her technical sister, "Ready to go sis?"

"Yep," Skye answered.

"Alright then." Alexa stood up and offered Natasha a hand. Natasha would usually never take a helping hand unless she truly needed to. Today with her stomach preventing her from moving properly she needed Alexa's hand. So she took it and stood up. She examined Skye thoughtfully. Alexa unhooked Willows leash from the bench and touched Natasha's arm to tell her to stop staring and start walking. Natasha whipped around at Alexa with a punch. Alexa countered stepped and began walking.

"So, sis, how'd meet the parents go?" Alexa asked curiously.

…

Over the next week Skye and Alexa grew quite close to each other. And other relationships were also made. These two however found they both connected in many ways including pranks. After the first week went by Tony announced a group bonding trip for two weeks. They were going to go to one of his private islands. It was not optional and so everyone loaded up into his private jet.

"Stop pacing!" Tony yelled at Alexa,"Your gonna wear a hole in the floor in my new jet."Alexa looked at him guiltily but sat down. Though now her leg bounced up and down.

"What is wrong little archer?" Clint asked in Russian curiously.

"I really hate flying," she replied in Russian through gritted teeth. Natasha grinned,"Quit grinning. I am afraid of flying. Okay? Everyone is afraid of something," she told her in Russian bitterly as she stared at the roof of the airplane.

"Yeah Nat," Clint said a grin breaking out on his face,"Even you!" She whipped around to look at her husband who was behind her. Clint stopped grinning when Natasha glared at him.

"As do you Mr. Afraid of spiders," Natasha told him in French with a bit of humor in her voice. Though her glare didn't falter. Alexa snorted and looked at him.

"You married your worst fear?" Alexa commented in French. Natasha turned her glare on her and attempted to smack Alexa over the head. Alexa countered and burst out laughing.

Surprised Natasha's glare left her face. However, it returned once she regained her

composure,"So as we are naming our irrational fears what's yours?" she asked genuinely.

Natasha looked at her thoughtfully and considered telling Alexa.

"I am afraid of heights," she finally muttered. Clint grinned again.

"We compliment each other. I live up high. She is a spider," Clint said. Alexa smiled a bit at that.

"What caused your fear of spiders?" Alexa asked him in German.

"My brother dumped a jar of them in my bed once," he replied.

"Clint and I were running from our enemies and they cornered us on a roof top. At the time we weren't great partners and he jumped and used one of his grappling arrows. I was left stranded," Natasha looked at her husband. He shrugged sheeplisly. "I had to jump. These enemies were to hard for me to fight without weapons. I screamed and blacked out. Once I woke up I realized I was I unharmed and in his arms. Clint had ran down to the alley next to the building and caught me. No idea how he did it. He won't tell me,"Natasha stated while looking at her husband again," Next time I was up high I had an anxiety attack," she finished. Clint and Natasha looked at Alexa expectantly. Alexa shifted uncomfortably. She didn't quite want to share but she decided they were honest with her so she must reciprocate.

"I was on a normal plane. Alone as I was going on a mission. Fury didn't want Alexander to know about his mission so that's why I took a normal plane. Anyways everyone I was on the plane with were families. Total there was 150 kids and the rest were adults. Many of the adults noticed I was alone and began conversations. I found myself enjoying their company and there kids who would jump over to my seat and ask me to play with them. We began going through a storm. Our Pilot had a heart attack and then plane was struck by lightening. I ran to the front and started to try and fix it. The only thing I could do was slow us down. We crashed. One person survived besides me. It was a little girl who I had been playing with. She lost 6 siblings and her parents. After being orphaned Shield adopted her. Coulson and May often watched her. I called her my little sister,"Clint and Natasha both noticed the past tense defends of the girl,"But that was the only gain, a little sister. Everything else was death and horror. And abuse from Alexander" Alexa spilled in Italian. Clint and Natasha looked at her in horror. Tony looked at them all so very confused. "Jarvis. Translate please?" he asked.

"NO! Authorization Charline, Emma, 123476," she yelled. Tony looked at her frustrated.

"Common! I just wanna know what you were talking about,"

"You will ask to many questions. Not all information is for you," Alexa told him darkly as she stood up and began pacing again.

"What happened to her?" Clint asked. Alexa froze and turned to look at him.

"Alexandre would use her against me. Beating her instead of me. I failed Natasha's signature move over and over. He beat her to death," she stated darkly in Russian. Her eyes grew watery. Natasha stood up and wrapped Alexa in a hug. They stood like that for many minutes.

"I have never seen the Black Widow like this," Tony commented. It was a big mistake. Alexa, Clint and Natasha turned to look at him.

"Can't do anything to harmful. We are going on vacation," Alexa stated ruefully as she advanced upon him,"Dislocate Shoulder?" she turned to ask Clint. He nodded, smiled, then stood up and also advanced,"Nat? Go tell Pepper the situation," Alexa said as Clint and her cornered Tony.

...-

"Hey Pep!" Natasha said all to cheerily. Which typically meant Tony had done something.

"What he do?" she asked.

"Made a comment in a really in appropriate moment," Natasha said again in her cherry voice.

"What's his punishment?" Pepper asked. She knew there would be one. Arguing didn't help. So she just let Alexa, Clint, and Natasha do what they deemed fit.

"Dislocation and relocation of shoulder," Natasha stated in a soldier kind of way. A blood curdling scream could be heard,"Think that would be it," she added.

...

"Now Tony. What have we taught you about making comments like that?" Alexa asked.

"Not to," he said like a guilty child.

"Right!" Clint praised as he grabbed Tony. Alexa grabbed his right arm and played around with it until she heard the pop of a dislocation. Tony whimpered then full out screamed in agony. They released him.

"Give us 5 push ups. Then we will put that arm back in its place," Alexa sneered. She was quite enjoying this. Tony got to the floor and began attempting to do push-ups. He got to two when Pepper came in.

"Anthony Stark!" she scolded strolling over to him. Natasha following right behind her. He was terrified of the Terror Three. As he called Alexa, Clint, and Natasha. However, when Pepper joined the mix he wanted to die on the spot,"Thought I told you to not do offensive things or you will be punished!" she said. He moaned hoping for her sympathy,"Not gonna work buster. Nat told me everything. Down to the very last detail," Pepper said. That was true. Natasha had shared the conversation between her Clint, and Alexa. She trusted Pepper that much. But she had also told Pepper what Tony had done. Tony did another push-up. Pepper sat on his back to add more difficultly. Somehow Tony managed to do the next two push-ups,"Stand up!" Pepper demanded. Tony scrambled to his feet. Alexa and Clint walked over to him again. This time Alexa held Tony as Clint popped in the shoulder. Another scream could be heard. Steve rushed out of his small room.

"What are you doing to him!" he demanded. Once he realized Pepper was there he knew that Tony had done something wrong and was paying for it,"Never mind. Just muffle the screams next time," he said turning and going back to his room.

...

The plane landed. There vacation was cut short due to incapability of Tony behaving. But everyone still enjoyed each other. The Avengers had already felt out each other during the weeks between the Loki incident and the whole Shield collapsing incident so the only interesting thing was how Skye and Alexa fit in the mix. And they molded perfectly with the team.

**Sorry for the kind of rushed writing I just want to get to the good part of this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

After surviving a total of one entire month without killing anyone on the team Natasha and Alexa went out to celebratory dinner together, and they brought Skye with them. They would have brought Pepper to but she was engaged in business.

The three of them walked down the street after a pleasant dinner. Skye was walking on the side of the street Natasha was in the middle and Alexa was walking near Alleys. This set up was because Skye wasn't as skill as Alexa to detect threats in the dark and eliminate them.

Natasha was is the middle so she was somewhat protected from things like far ranging weapons and she could see everything so she could give a heads up to her two 'guards' if she saw anything they missed. Skye was near the street because that is where there was less of a chance of missing a threat or getting attacked in hand to hand which was her least strong point. They animatedly talked for awhile. Then they silently walked together reflecting on the day. The walk from where they ate dinner and to the Avengers tower was about 30 minutes but they all enjoyed the excersise.

When they were about 5 minutes from the tower Alexa and Natasha let there guard down a little. This would prove to be a mistake. Alexa noticed something funny about the buildings shadow in front of them. There was an extra point in the shadow. Her brow furrowed and she looked up inconspicuously. Immediately she saw the man, with a gun pointed straight at them.

Alexa grabbed Natasha's arm gently and began dragging her to the alley which would provide cover. Natasha resisted at first but saw the look in Alexa's eyes and followed her. She tapped on Skye's shoulder to give her a heads up and they walked into the alley pushing themselves against the nearest door as the doorframe helped conceal them. Alexa stood up and began whispering the situation to Natasha. Natasha nodded a few times understanding and agreed with Alexa to call the Avengers for assistance. The door they were pushed up against was big enough to hide all three of them. Natasha was still in the middle and leaned over to Skye and told her the plan as Alexa clicked her watches EMERGENCY button. While she did so she felt another presence but by the time her brain registered that it was a threat it was to late.

_Shoulda never let my guard down!_ Alexa yelled at herself in her brain as 6 large men appeared in front of them. She reached for Natasha's hand tapping morse code in her hand. Stay. Back. S and I got it. Alexa spelled while she caught Skye's eye out the corner of her own.

"My dear Natalie, how I have missed you," a voice cooed. Natasha tensed up and Alexa stepped in front of her. A knife was in her hand. She threw it at the nearest man. He stumbled back in shock knocking one of his comrades to the ground. By then she had pulled out her gun and began shooting. She shot the other 5 men easily. They hadn't even been a threat Alexa realized as she looked closer. The men hadn't even had weapons. That put her seriously at unease. Then there was also the fact Natasha had feared the voice.

Doors in the alley burst open, multiple men rushing out of them. These men had multiple weapons on them. She began shooting again Skye also began shooting as she had finally gotten her gun loaded.

Around 8 men dropped to the ground before anyone could even breathe. Realizing she had no extra magazines on her she began pulling out her knives and throwing them similarly to how she had thrown the first one. But she only had six and there was at least 20 men. She threw the rest of her knives and began hand to hand combat. Skye used up her bullets and began trying to protect Natasha. Natasha handed some of her weapons to Skye.

Typically she wouldn't let anyone touch her weapons but she couldn't use them and they were needed so she gave them up. Alexa didn't know if she had eliminated anyone or how many she had she just kept fighting. Something she did know is these men wouldn't use there guns.

It was as if they were just props. They did use their knives however. Alexa had decided she quite disliked knives that moment as she felt some deep cuts being made. She watched the last man fall. While watching them she remembered that other people were with her and turned to look at them. Horrified to find Natasha held by three men with multiple guns pointed at her and Skye being injected with something and falling unconscious. The man who had given Skye the sedative walked up to her.

"Dear girl, you are a perfect candidate," he said getting right up in her face, "My friends and I are going to take you with us," the man told her with a smile. Alexa's arm went to her neck and she was about to squeeze her pearl for Sasha when Ivan grabbed her hand with lightening speed,"No, no, no. We aren't going to do that. He said ripping the necklace and tossing it in the middle of the alley. He pulled the arm he was holding and stuck the same sedative in her as Skye. Her world turned black.

**Suspense! Hope you are enjoying it! Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

An unconscious Alexa hung from the ceiling by her arms. The man who had stuck her with the sedative that left her now unconscious came into the room. He scanned it quickly to see if anyone was awake then walked into the middle of the room where Alexa hung and promptly dumped the bucket of ice water on her head.

"Hughhh!" Alexa gulped in air from the shock of the freezing water. She thrashed around and tried to untie her hands. The man began speaking and she stopped to listen to him.

"Hello Alexa," he sneered. Alexa looked at him filled with anger and disgust.

"How do you know my name?" Alexa asked.

"I am Ivan." He neglected to answer her question. "You fought very well against our men. I have decided to let you live and bring you into our program." He began to wander around the small room."Your first week will be procedures. And some tests. We will start in an hour or so."Someone groaned behind her and Alexa whipped her head around."Ahh someone else has awoken," Ivan said excitably. It was Skye. She was chained to the walls like a prisoner in a castle would have been. Natasha was not sitting very far from where Skye was. She also was chained to the wall. Skye looked around in a daze after regaining a little of her head and saw Alexa hanging from the ceiling.

"Where am I," Skye asked quite confused.

"You are in one of the Red Room's containment rooms," Ivan answered over politely. Alexa swore under her under her breath knowing why Natasha was so scared of his voice. Red Room and Ivan were her past. Ivan heard Alexa and turned around to send her a warning glare.

"Why?" Skye then asked. Her head was still fuzzy and she couldn't get it straightened out. She attempted to use her healing powers but to no avail.

"Because you are special." Skye's eyebrows furrowed into a deeper confusion. Ivan walked up to Skye."Now could you stick your arm out for me?" Ivan pulled out an empty syringe.

"No Skye! Don't!" Alexa yelled as Skye began hesitantly sticking her arm out for Ivan. Skye quickly pulled her arm back and hugged it to her body.

"Why can I not take a little blood," Ivan asked Alexa while walking back towards her.

"Because whatever your going to use it for is most likely bad," Alexa replied in a matter of fact tone.

"I simply want to find what gives her special abilities and recreate it to put in you," Ivan responded anger now was edging into his voice.

"I don't want _special _abilities," she spat out at him.

"Well you are going to get them. Along with anything else we think you should have!" Ivan yelled as he strutted back to Skye and ripped her arm from her chest. He drew some blood and then pulled out another syringe. The syringe had contained some green liquid in it and when Ivan injected Skye she went back to sleep."You my dear, are going to be my newest Black Widow. Except you'll be different from Natasha. We have some improvements to keep you loyal to us," he told Alexa while leaning incredibly close to her. She took the opportunity to kick out at him and begin untying her hands,"That was a big mistake dearie," Ivan told her while wiping away a drop of blood that was from his nose,"Guards!" Ivan screamed angrily. Two men in black suits stepped into the room,"Tie her to a chair. Separate her legs strapping calfs to front legs and ankle to back. Zip tie and wrap both hands behind the chair," he ordered as he strutted out of the room head held high. The guards did just that and left her there. She turned her head to look behind her again and saw Skye who was stirring although she had just been stuck with something. Alexa now thought she had probably passed out from the blood loss because Ivan drew quite a lot and the green sedative was to prevent Skye from being able to use her powers. Which were being able to move things with her brain.

"Skye!" she whispered urgently."Are you alright?!"

"Mmhuh just got a headache," Skye replied.

"Chances are you have a concussion," Alexa told her."Are your powers working?"

"No, I already tried," Skye replied more awake now.

"Got any trackers in or on you?" Alexa asked in a pleading voice. All of hers that Tony had put on her were gone. Skye shook her head with sadness."Try to wake Natasha up," she told Skye.

"Natasha! Wake up!"Skye yelled while kicking one of her legs at Natasha's boots as she was just close enough to touch her.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Natasha mumbled while opening her eyes, she looked around confused at the white cell they were in,"Where are we?"

"Red Room," Alexa said quietly. Natasha's eyes grew dark. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Ivan came back in. Immediately Natasha recognized him and tried to scoot away from him. She pushed herself up against the wall.

"My beautiful Natasha has awoken," Ivan said clearly pleased while walking over to her,"Are you ready Alexa?" he asked.

"For what?" Natasha interrupted worriedly. Ivan flashed her a smile and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He stuck it in Alexa's neck. Her brain became fuzzy and she couldn't focus she could hear Natasha screaming but she didn't know why.


	15. Chapter 15

Clint wandered around the alley way. Looking for some clue, anything to find his family. It was perfectly clean of any evidence. Tony walked up behind him and put a hand on Clint's shoulder.

"There is nothing but this," Tony said as he ruefully held up Alexa's necklace. Clint took the necklace carefully from Tony.

"She never did tell me what this does," Clint admitted Tony smiled.

"I'll show you," he said squishing the Pearl. A horses hooves could be heard coming towards him."Hey girl," Tony whispered affectionately to the horse as he began stroking her. Clint stood stunned at the event."Alexa will tell you the full story about her once we bring her home but for now I will let you know she is a horse that we enhanced together. It worries me Alexa tried to call her. She doesn't do that unless she is in serious trouble." Tony's face was grim.

"Guys!" Bruce yelled. Everyone rushed over to him. He held up a letter it was written in Russian and Clint snatched it from him.

_Dear Hawk. I am now finally returning Natalia home after you so cruelly took her from it. Thank you for at least keeping her in good condition and her child safe. I am writing this to inform you she will continue her training once her child is born, and until then she will be nurtured carefully as she is a "At Risk" pregnancy. And that her child will start training to, well after a year or so. Maybe not even that long because Natalia's child will be special. My friends and I are going to use that 084 Skye to create a serum. It will be of course tested. And we have the perfect candidate. We met her tonight actually, her name is Alexa. Do you know her? Well I guess it doesn't really matter does it? Because you will never see any of them again. But I promise you dear family will be safe._

-Ivan Peterovitch

Clint slumped against the building behind him and slowly slid down on his back.

"This is bad. Really bad," he muttered. "We have to find them. Fast. Otherwise they will be turned into Red Rooms newest Black Widows. And that is worse than death."

**I know its short. Sorry!**


	16. Chapter 16

Alexa was strapped to a hospital bed. Doctors or what she presumed to be Doctors worked above her poking and prodding her with multiple instruments. She felt like she was on fire and began thrashing everywhere. Machines went off and people began yelling. A cool feeling went from her neck to her toes and her mind drifted into a black void.

...

Natasha could hear Alexa screaming in agony from two doors over. She felt her heart crumble at the noise and moved to sit by the door. After Alexa had been taken from the room by Ivan guards rushed in. They took Skye to a lab to be experimented on and her to another cell though this one she wasn't hooked to a wall and there was a small toilet in the corner. The screaming stopped and Natasha sighed knowing at least for the moment the girl had been given something to remove the pain.

...

Someone was waving a light in front of her eyes. Alexa pulled herself out of her black void and blinked a couple of times.

"Good your awake," Ivan stated as he examined her closely."Give her an hour or so before the next procedure," he then told the Doctor. The Doctor nodded and left the room."What time is it?" he suddenly asked Alexa. She grew confused when it popped into her head.

"4:15 and 17 seconds pm. Tuesday 2014," she answered. Ivan smiled.

"We will be testing your other abilities when you are done with your serum injections.

They are things for computer hacking. Which your friend Skye has spilled you already are quite good at so mostly likely no problems there. Sadly we haven't been able to figure out her powers yet. So we will continue to do the injections of serum alone for now. Oh did I mention great memory? You are going to have a great memory, ability to know time without a watch, Skye's powers, and Captain Americas abilities also called Enhancers, ooh and over powered senses," he said cheerily. Alexa inwardly sighed.

"When will this all happen?" she asked.

"You have been out for two days already. The next procedure will take about four days so see you then!" he said sticking a needle in her. She fell into her black void again.

...

Skye was shoved into Natasha's room. She had bruises covering her from all the needles poking her. And she was soaking wet. Once the guards were gone Natasha ran over and hugged her gently.

"What ways are they torturing you?" Skye shook her head not wanting to talk about it and leaned closer to Natasha.

"They took some blood. Then tortured me for info on Alexa," she whispered avoiding the question.

"Did they tell you what they are doing to her?" Natasha asked her.

"I just heard her screams," she replied a horrified look was in her eyes. Ivan walked into the room a platter of food in his hands. He offered some bread and a small bowl of fruit to Natasha. She flinched away from him when he offered food.

"You have to eat Natasha," Skye told her.

"That she does," Ivan said offering the food again. Natasha took it and began tentatively. He then handed some bread to Skye who munched silently on it.

"What have you done to Alexa Ivan?" Natasha asked him.

"Time keeping. Computer Wiring. Photo Memory. First stage Enhancers. And we added Extreme Senses. Skye's powers are being delayed as they are unsolved still," he told her. Natasha was horrified in every single way. However, she didn't let it show. She put up a void of nothing and nodded to say she understood. Skye got the hint and didn't ask any questions. She matched

Natasha's void and Ivan left.

"What is all that?" Skye whispered.

"Time keeping is where they program time in your brain. Computer wiring is they program information into you brain to prevent slip ups when on a computer. But its a little more complex than that and hard to explain. Photo Memory is a condition that they must have figured out how to create that allows someone to have an amazing memory. Dates, weather, people, clothes they wore, anything at all. Then there is Enhancers which is what made Cap. I have weak ones in me but by the sound of it they realized she already has some and are boosting them. And Extreme Senses is what they were going to do to me before Clint took me. They cause a person to have hyper senses that can be turned on and off by simply thinking about it. Skyes powers, I think you know what those are," Natasha explained. Skye looked shocked and horrified.

"That is horrible to do to a person," she muttered angrily. Natasha nodded her head slightly in agreement.

"Sounds like she is doing alright for now. That's the only thing we can think about," Natasha said. Ivan walked back and grabbed Skye roughly.

"No!" she yelled in protest as she tried to fight her way back to Natasha. Ivan hit her brutally as punishment.

"Skye. Please. Don't cause harm to yourself," Natasha told her quietly. Skye immediately fell slack and Ivan walked out of the door with Skye. A beep signaling the door was locked went off.

**I know another short one. Long ones are coming! Promise! Remember to comment!**


	17. Chapter 17

Alexa woke up suddenly. Everything was over whelming. She clutched her head in agony from the sound and light. Her body could feel every little thing touching her, her nose burned with the smell of chemicals, and her mouth had a horrible taste to it.

"Alexa, it's alright. We are going to put you in a room for a couple of minutes to figure out everything Okay?" Ivan cooed quietly. Though to Alexa it sounded like h was screaming at the top of his lungs. She nodded because she didn't know what else to do and he led her through some halls and into a dark room. He left and she dropped into the cool room grateful that her eyes weren't burning anymore. They adjusted quickly and she saw to people near the corner.

"Hello?" she called to them.

"Alexa?" Skye responded loudly in doubt. Alexa covered her ears with her hands.

"To loud Skye," she explained. Natasha rushed over and gently hugged the girl."Make it go away Nat. It hurts. Please. Make it go all away," Alexa pleaded to the woman holding her.

Natasha rocked back and forth with Alex in her arms.

"I can't. I don't know how. All I can do is help you try to learn and shut them down," Natasha told her heartbroken that she couldn't help her very much."Ivan told me that you have the option to turn them on and off," she explained.

"How do I turn them off!" Alexa yelled frustrated.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me that," she responded quietly.

"Alexa. Try and visualize 5 buttons like on a computer. Each one stands for a sense. The 1 key is sight. Click Control 1 to turn your sight back to normal. Just think of it as another command," Skye offered. Alexa sat in silence for a few minutes attempting to do what Skye had suggested. And it was but she had a new problem.

"Is it working?" Natasha asked in a low voice.

"My. Brain. It is now. A computer," Alexa struggled to say she was becoming confused with all the things popping up on the screen and was getting a headache.

"Okay so it worked for senses. Now for Computer Wiring. What was that again Nat?"

"Um. It's just programmed information to keep her from slip ups when on a computer. Though she may be seeing it like a computer in her brain. With all her memory and such it is appearing to her in a form of something she knows" Natasha then added in somewhat awe.

"Alexa. Click the power button on your computer," Skye stated.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as the computer screen went off in her brain. She clicked it on and off a few times testing her new ability."Thank you," she mumbled.

"Course," Skye replied happy her sister was no longer in pain.

"Nat. Do you have all this? I didn't see it all in your medical history," she stated.

"No. I have enhancers. And a clock. But the senses were something they were going to implant right before Clint found me. Computer wiring was something they were working on," Natasha explained. Alexa nodded and gently pushed herself out of Natasha's arms.

"What have you two been doing in the last 6 days?" Alexa asked.

"I have been sitting in here listening to you. Then waiting until Skye comes in after her day to eat briefly with me," Natasha said.

"Blood drawn. Tests. Torture," Skye darkly told Alexa. The beep of the door being opened was heard and Ivan walked in.

"Thank you for helping her. I brought a reward." He gave out a little more food than usual to Skye and Natasha then he dragged Alexa out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Another week of captivity went on. All of it rather uneventful. Alexa still hadn't started training and Skye continued her normal routine thus far. Natasha also continued her routine of sitting doing nothing but thinking all day. Then one day everything became eventful.

Another week of captivity went on. All of it rather uneventful. Alexa still hadn't started training but she did stop her procedure and was allowed to sleep with Skye and Natasha. And Skye continued her normal routine thus far. Natasha also continued her routine of sitting doing nothing but thinking all day. Then one day everything became eventful.

"I have some exciting news! We figured out Skye's blood! Alexa will have tomorrow off as they are going to do the injections and Skye will also have the day off the day after Skye will start training with Alexa. Natasha day will be normal," he told them this then walked out.

"I can't handle much more," Alexa told them as she let her first tears the whole week fall down,"Natasha, you have to try and convince them you need an ultrasound to check on your child. You need a break. And Skye save your energy," Alexa told them. They agreed and got some sleep.

Ivan walked in and shot Alexa with a sedative. He brought her to a new room and sat her down in a chair. He changed her into a hospital gown then left. Four doctors came in. There was at least a dozen syringes on the table they wheeled in. They strapped her to the chair and explained to her that this would hurt. Each doctor took 3 syringes. Two of the doctors shot her in both sides of the her neck, in both arms and two in her stomach. They hooked her up to some monitors. Then the other two doctors took there syringes and shot them in her thighs in her calfs and then the put another one in her stomach. Her body threw itself against the restraints and she began thrashing around. There was a pain of fire in her entire system. One of the doctors took the last syringe and stuck it in her neck felt cool and she fell into blackness. She woke up a few hours later she presumed. Ivan was sitting next to her.

"We are going to take you to another room to test your abilities. You will not have your first contradicting serum tonight," he told her. He dragged her to another room. She still felt dazed as he put her in a chair. It had metal arm and leg restraints that locked when Ivan looked up at a mirror and put a thumbs up. He walked out and a guard walked in. The door locked behind him. A voice came through speakers startling her and clearing her mind.

"Alexa we would like you to freeze the guard in front of you," the voice told her. Her arm restraints let go. And the guard began running back and forth in the room. She thought about it and it pooped in her mind.

"Freeze!" She yelled while waving her hands. The guard froze.

"Good! Now unfreeze him."

"Unfreeze!" Alexa said while waving her hands. The guard began running again.

"Great! And just so you know you don't have to say what your doing. Try again with out words just think and move your hands," Alexa nodded and waved her hands. The guard froze. She waved them again and the guard began running.

"Ok, guard you can exit for now," the guard left the room and the door locked again. Alexa's legs were released,"Alexa see the blocks? We would like you to make a pryamind using your abilities," Alexa walked over to the table with the blocks. She again had the answer pop in her head. Alexa fanned her hands and focused on the blocks, she began building the pyramid in her head and on the table when she was done she stepped back.

"Amazing!" the voice yelled over the speakers,"Now go sit back down again," she went back and the restraints on her arms and legs locked. The door opened and the guard came back in. He held a knife. Alexa grew nervous and flung the knife in her own hand,"Alexa don't be afraid we were simply going to have him give your leg a small cut so you could heal yourself. Give him the knife back," she shook her head and felt a shock go through her body. She let the knife go and the guard picked it up.

He gave her a rather deep cut in her right calf. Then he walked out of the room again with the knife. Alexa calmed herself and thought of her leg stitching itself back together. When she looked down it was like nothing had ever happened, "Great job Alexa!" the voice said,"Now we are going to see how the serum worked." They did multiple tests on her strength, speed, and senses. When all were successful they sent in a doctor. He explained to her that these abilities are permanent and they cannot be taken away or recreated because they are unique to her body. He also explained that her schedule would change and that every morning she would come her and practice. Then she would be given something to take her abilities away for the rest of the day. He warned her that if she misbehaved they would inject her with a stronger type of contradicting shot that would render her powerless for about 2 weeks. Then he gave her the shot for just the night. After he was done she was put back in her old clothes and with Skye and Natasha. They strapped her in her chair.

"Hi guys," she said once the guards left the room.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Skye asked her.

"Yeah I am fine, everything worked I am now a version of you and Cap," Alexa said with a sigh. They both gave her a sad smile,"How are you both?"

"Today they were very easy on me. They just left me in here," Skye told her. It relived Alexa that Skye had had a break.

The next day their schedules went back to normal. Or at least for an hour they did. Skye's power numbing shot wasn't eject properly and so she was now running down hallways.

She ran for her life down those hallways. She had memorized them by now and rushed into Natasha's room where she grabbed her arm and continued running.

"Skye?!" Natasha yelled in surprise.

"We are leaving! Where's Alexa's room!" Skye responded out of breath. Natasha pointed to a room in front of her and Skye burst into that room. Alarms immediately began blaring."Alexa come on!" Skye yelled at Alexa who stood shell shocked in the middle of the room. She looked confused but ran over.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"We are escaping!" Natasha replied she grabbed Alexa's arm and ran out the door. The three of them ran for their lives down the twisted hallways. Finally Alexa stopped.

"They should be coming after us. Something's very wrong here," she stated worriedly. She looked around ears perked when she heard many boots running."We gotta go!" she whispered as she grabbed their wrists and ran they could hear people shouting in the hallways behind them. Alexa saw a door up ahead and rushed into the room with the other two as she knew Natasha couldn't handle much more. Once in the small room Alexa studied Natasha. She looked incredibly sick. It was a decision that was made in an instant."Skye. You need to stay here with Natasha for five minutes. Once the time is up get out of here," she ordered. Skye looked flabbergasted.

"We aren't leaving without you," Natasha said before Skye opened her mouth.

"I have to distract them. We would never outrun them and the stress on you is to great Natasha. I will most likely be right behind you. Otherwise you will find me. I have faith in you," her voice caught in her throat. She kissed them both on the cheek and bolted out the door.

"Alexa!" Natasha yelled as she tried to grab the girl. But she was to slow. She started to move to go out of the small room when Skye held her back.

"No Nat. We have to let her go. It's our best chance," Skye was crying and could barely get herself to say those words. Natasha dropped her head in defeat and counted to herself to keep track of the time. It was the one thing she could think to do even though she had a clock in her brain.

"Five minutes are up," she told Skye her voice was horse and broken sounding. Skye nodded and stuck her head out the door to check to make sure there were no guards.

"Clear. Let's go," Skye said. She and Natasha ran throughout the hallways for a long time when finally they reached a window. Skye didn't even hesitate punching her hand through it. Luckily it was a first floor window and she and Natasha clambered out. Knowing there was no time to waste she grabbed Natasha's arm and ran. Their bare feet stung against the freezing cold of the snow. After running for about ten minutes Natasha stopped and shook her head. Signaling she could run no more.

…

Alexa felt pain in her neck. Knowing it was a needle on a syringe she relaxed and took it easily. She had done her part and gotten her family to safety. That was all that mattered. _It's all that ever mattered. _She told herself as she drifted to her ever so familiar black void.

"Your friends are no longer with us. They sadly ran away. But that's okay because they were never really your friends. But I am a true friend," Ivan said as he leaned over her bed.

"Yeah sure. And your security really should be better," Alexa stated as she opened her eyes. Ivan's face twitched a bit.

"We weren't expecting that brat Skye to be able to overrule our guards. Run down the hallway to Natalia. Take her and run to you. Then have you turn your powers on us while they jumped out of a window. I didn't know your powers grew that strong already," Ivan spat irritably. "But we have still got you which is all that really matters now. They will come back for you," he muttered to himself for reassurance. Alexa sighed at the fact. She wished in a way they wouldn't come rescue her because it just put her family back in danger again but her life at the current moment was very close to living in the depths of the underworld.

"We are moving facilities tomorrow. It shouldn't take to long. The day after that you will start training," Ivan said his voice sounded almost gleeful at this. He pulled out another syringe and stuck her neck with it. _Seriously. Where does this guy hide all these shots! _Alexa thought bitterly.

…

She was strapped to a hospital bed. Which was becoming a common thing now. Ivan hung over her with a smile.

"Welcome to your new home!"

….

"We have got to keep moving Nat," Skye said quietly. They had been hiding in some bushes for around a day now. Natasha sighed and nodded.

"I know," she replied and they so they walked. Finally they stumbled into a small village. Skye ran to the nearest house and knocked on the door loudly. A woman appeared in the small doorway to see a fragile girl pointing to some trees where a pregnant woman sat in utter exhaustion with blood pouring from her shoulder.

The woman rushed out the door and called for her husband they brought the two shivering people inside and began to first warm them up and second treat their wounds. They included a shot shoulder, multiple bruises, bleeding feet, and a nasty twisted ankle Skye had earned from stepping into a rabbit hole. The man and her husband finished cleaning the injures then fed and watered the two people in front of them. Natasha fell asleep and Skye followed suit a few minutes later. Skye was the first to wake up and was startled to find a young girl curiously peering at her. She waved her hand in hello and the little girl smiled.

"Oh good! Your awake!" someone yelled in Russian. Skye frowned in confusion at the voice and shook Natasha awake. She groaned but opened her eyes and looked around then sat upright.

"Nat. I don't speak Russian," Skye stated plainly.

"How are you two feeling?" the woman asked in Russian.

"Better thank you," Natasha responded.

"That is good. You were both were so weak You slept for about 3 days. How did you get like that in the first place anyways?" the woman asked curiously.

"Very long and complicated story. Thank you for helping us. Now do you happen to have some kind of phone or transmitter?" The woman smiled and nodded. She ran and grabbed a phone then handed it to Natasha. Immediately she typed in Clint's private number and held the phone to her ear. It rang twice before he answered."Clint?" she asks hesitantly. A shattering noise could be heard then some static. She smacked her forehead."The idiot that is my husband dropped the phone," Natasha growled at Skye in English. Skye burst out laughing.

"Call Pepper instead," she suggested. Natasha typed in Peppers number.

"Pepper? Is this you? I need you to get Tony and track this number to find us," Natasha said into the phone.

"Nat! Oh my God! Give me a second! I am in a meeting."Natasha could hear Pepper rushing out of a room and pressing buttons."Alright I am going to pass you over to Tony," she said.

"Is this really you Red?" Tony asked.

"Told you not to call me that!" Natasha said threateningly.

"So it is you! Are Skye and Alexa with you?" Tony questioned. Natasha didn't answer the last question. "We are loading on a plane as we speak. See you in a couple hours," Tony said as he hung up. Skye looked expectantly at Natasha.

"They are coming," Natasha stated as she handed back the phone,"Thank you," she told the woman in Russian.

"Your welcome. Did you call your family?" The woman asked.

"Yes they are coming to pick us up in a few hours," Natasha responded.

"You and your friend should get some sleep until then." Natasha smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"My friend is healed and rested. But I will take you up on that offer," Natasha explained.

"Yes a mother to be needs lots of rest." The woman smiled warmly and gestured to Natasha's stomach. Natasha laid down in the bed she was in and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly.

**Told you longer chapters were coming. I believe there will not be many more chapters to this story. I am almost done! Wow I know right! I am not sure about a sequel yet. Tell me what you think. Should I? Or shouldn't I? If you don't there will be for sure no sequel. **


	19. Chapter 19

"Nat wake up they are here!" Skye said excitably she shook Natasha's shoulder. Natasha bolted upwards and hopped out of bed she followed Skye out the door to see the Bus lowering to the ground. Clint ran out of the hatch as soon as it lowered. He threw his arms around Natasha then pulled Skye into the hug as well. They stayed like that for many minutes until Clint broke away with a confused expression.

"Where's Alexa?" he asked. Natasha looked away from him.

"She held them off while we ran," Skye said barely audibly. Clint pursed his lips.

"We will find her," he told them confidently. Natasha shook her head sadly.

"No we won't Clint. Don't give the others false hope," Natasha stated.

"Yes we will Nat," Clint said confidently.

"You know how it works Barton! They will go underground. No way will we find them. Not unless they want us to. We will probably never see her again. And if we do, we are all dead," Natasha said bitterly. Clint was about to protest but Skye shook her head to tell him not to argue.

"Let's get two you home," he told them while leading them to the Bus. Everyone rushed to see the two of them but Clint pushed them off gently and said,"Give them a day." After that everyone dispersed to their rooms Natasha was in that group as well leaving Skye and Clint alone.

"She is blaming herself for not being able to save her Clint. Natasha has taken a mother role over Alexa. Not being able to come through is ripping her apart. Just remember that alright?" Skye said sadly. She then left towards her bunk. Clint stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes then headed to bed. He pulled Natasha towards him gently once he laid down in their bed.

"I am sorry I snapped. It's just.."

"No Nat. Your right about most of it. But we have got to stay optimistic," he interrupted. He saw Natasha nodded her head in agreement,"We can talk more in the morning. Until then I think we both need some sleep," he stated. Natasha was asleep before he had even finished.

...

Her training for the next two weeks was horrid. Told to kill, to fight, to lie, to kill, to fight, to lie. And if she didn't they concocted some terror to put her through. Burning her, flogging, water boarding. Ivan enjoyed every minute of Alexa's misfortune.

"One more week and then it's time for cleansing. After that you will be ready for missions. I am so very happy Alexander prepared you for us so nicely. All we had to do was add more Enhancers, teach a few more tricks, smooth over technique, tinker with your mind, and give you some special powers. Natalia and the others were much more work," he chirped to her happily in the brief time she was allowed for rest between cows switching times.

"Alright nap times over lets go," Ivan exclaimed. He grabbed her arm and yanked her behind him. Alexa felt a tiny object push against her bone under Ivan's hand. She knew it was to risky to look that second so she waited until she was in interrogation room. Where she was trained to lie and deceive. Once seated in the high tech lie detector she stole a glance at her arm. There was a faint green glow where she had felt the object pushed on her bone.

_Coulsons tracker!_ she screamed in her head as she suddenly remembered Coulson putting it there some many years ago. Her heavy heart lifted as she began playing the games of Red Room. Luckily she managed interrogation, language, hacking, weapons training, fight training, talents, and power training without any slip ups. That was rather abnormal she typically made at least one minor mistake in each subject which was a major mistake to Red Room and was punished harshly but today she was flawless. However, then came the killing. She was sent into a room with a different opponent at the end of each day. It was a sink or swim situation.

Move on and she had an hour of sleep and time to eat. Then back to the same routine. Today she almost failed from exhaustion only beating him because he fell in a pool of his own blood and cracked his head on the ground. Ivan came in furious afterwards and beat her. She could feel blood pour from her nose and bruises begin to form but she couldn't do anything about it until her powers returned. Because of Red Rooms displeasure of her performance she was only allowed only a half hour for rest and a meal. She slept for around half of that then ate for the rest of the time. It was a bland meal. A simple pill for nutriments a small steak and potatoes. Around the time Ivan should be coming to take her out of the room a loud roaring noise could be heard. Even without any of her abilities she could have been able to tell.

It was the Hulk.

"Time to move!" a guard announced as he ran into the room. He gripped Alexas arm and was about to pull her out the door when he fell suddenly a arrow sticking straight out of his chest.

"Miss me? Little Archer?" he asked. She launched herself in his arms. He hugged her briefly then set her down to examine her wounds."Expected you to be in worse shape," he admitted.

"Long story. Now can we leave this place?" she pleaded. He nodded and ran out the door. She kept easy pace with him and they made it a while before the lights went out. Alexa cursed under her breath in multiple languages.


	20. Chapter 20

"That God Awful Ivan took away my powers. I can't do anything to help," she told him sadly in the dark. Clint was confused but said nothing as they continued to creep silently down the hallways. He completely missed Ivan standing in the doorframe next to him but Alexa didn't.

Though she realized him a second to late and he launched out at her. He jammed a syringe in her neck and Alexa felt her body let go entirely of the feeling her powers gave her. Even when she had her daily power removal she felt a tickle of her powers now nothing.

"Bye, bye, powers for two weeks," Ivan said in her ear. She began kicking and punching him. It was a fair fight and she was winning then Ivan pulled out a knife. He caught flesh 4 times deeply on her back. Alexa got the knife but then he kicked her hard in the knee. She heard a crack and dropped the knife but she didn't fall. Clint kept an arrow trained on him but it was to dark to tell who was who in the dark for him. Then Ivan pulled out a gun. He shot once it caught her left shoulder. She stepped backwards in shock but because of her knee she fell. He was about to shoot again when Clint released the arrow.

"You couldn't have done that sooner!" Alexa yelled.

"Sorry, I couldn't tell who was who," he replied guilty. She reached over to Ivan and shot him with his gun in his head. Once he lay motionless Clint ran over to her. Her leg was twisted in a way it shouldn't be and a pool of blood was already starting from her cuts and shots.

"Need assistance," he said worriedly to his comm.

"Where?" A voice asked.

"Level 4 hallway 2," he responded.

"Be there in a few minutes," the voice replied.

"We don't have that," he said urgently. Alexa's world started to go dark she knew that she was going to most likely die and held up the ASL sign for "I Love You."

**Sorry this one was short! And for things being a little strange. Like said a couple chapters before its the Marvel Universe. Everything is strange. Also I know that some things might not make sense because may seem out order. My computer did it to me. I thinks I fixed it and you may have no idea what I am speaking of right know but if you do I am terribly sorry! Sorry if this Authors note makes absolute no sense. Comment Please!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Please wake up," a female voice pleaded. Alexa opened her eyes. The room was incredibly bright. She blinked her eyes and looked at the person next to her. It was Natasha she had her head in her hands and she was crying. Alexa tried to move an arm to touch her but she was attached to many wires. The machine began beeping,"Jarvis get Bruce!" Natasha yelled.

"I am sending information to everyone," Jarvis said. Natasha leaned over Alexa. She was about to say something but someone burst into the room. Bruce rushed over to her and began pushing buttons.

"She is going to be fine," he said while releasing a large breath. Natasha kept crying but it was more from relief compared to sadness. The doors were thrown open again and in came the Avengers and Coulson's team. Everyone was hovering above her. She could here them talking rapidly to her. But her brain was to tired to process what they said and she fell back into her oh so familiar pit of darkness.

Alexa opened her eyes again. No one was in the room. She felt a bit of relief and tried to move again. This time she wasn't hooked up to wires so she managed to sit up. She felt pain shoot through her back and shoulder.

"Jarvis damage assessment," she croaked out.

"Broken knee and rib. Four large and deep cuts with stitches and one bullet wound on your shoulder," he replied. She nodded her head.

"How long was I out since I first blacked out?" she asked him.

"Four days," he responded. Alexa swung her legs over the side. Her knee was screaming in pain she gritted her teeth but she ignored the pain and took a deep breath. She was about to stand up when Bruce ran through the door.

"Don't even think about it," he told her while pointing an accusing finger. Alexa sighed.

"Exercise is good," she replied.

"Not when you are human! You need rest," he said sternly. Alexa groaned and laid back down.

"I am not human anymore," she spat bitterly. He looked a little startled by this,"Didn't tell you did they. Huh. Red Room experimented and enhanced me. They also gave me Skye's powers. But thats even more complicated. I can move things but I can move tiny things like molecules when I want. I can do some strange things Bruce," she told him while she attempted to move again.

"Why are you in so much pain then? You should be able to heal yourself," he retorted. Alexa cursed under her breath a few times.

"They may have given me a shot that prevents my abilities for the next two weeks so I am mortal," she admitted.

"Well then you have 10 more days until you are able to heal yourself," he told her.

"Figured that out already Bruce," Alexa said sassily. He looked quite upset.

"Your on bed rest for the next week. Just to keep you safe for now. The last three days while you wait can be free since you really can't do that much damage," he told her. She was pleased and nodded in agreement. Then she laid back in bed. He smiled at her cooperation and walked out the door. _She can't do to much more damage to herself during three days. _He told himself for confidence. Though he doubted it seriously. As he should because that particular person had everyway to further harm herself. And she would.

…

During that week many people came and went. Natasha was the one that was there the most as she was on bed rest since her due date was in less than 2 weeks. The two of them usually just talked. The other Avengers came and went usually staying only for a few minutes just to check up on her. Skye would come in almost as often as Natasha. Skye and Alexa would often play games. Skye also entertained Alexa with her powers. Building things then wrecking them.

The rest of Coulsons team stayed away. Alexa was fine with that. Once her week was up Bruce provided her with crutches to use. As soon as she was given them she was moving. Skye walked throughout the tower with her.

"3 days Sis," Alexa told her,"Then I get my powers back,"

"You and I can have a little fun with our powers once your are back. Climbing in the shafts." Skye winked at her. That was code for pranks and one of Alexa's rare smiles came out.

"Do you know how to bake/cook?" Alexa asked her.

"Kinda," Skye replied.

"Well I feel like making some cake. Let's go to the kitchen," Skye looked at her surprised but followed her as she walked into a elevator. Jarvis took them to the floor that harbored the kitchen. He let them out and they walked to the kitchen. Natasha was sitting on one of the islands stools. She was eating pancakes. Alexa wasn't very surprised.

"Hello Natasha," she said as they approached the island. Natasha smiled then slightly winced. Alexa noticed but Skye hadn't so Alexa said nothing and stored that information for later,"Jarvis pull up my chocolate cake recipe," Alexa said.

"Skye can you get some sugar, flour, and butter for me? Also grab the eggs and measuring cups," Skye began rummaging through cupboards and the fridge. While she was doing that Alexa grabbed some of her secret ingredients from a locked cupboard. She turned around and set it all on the island. Then she grabbed some bowls and the mixer. Skye set everything Alexa had asked for on the island. Alexa pulled up one of the bowls she had grabbed and began mixing and stirring from memory,"Jarvis could you show Skye the frosting recipe?" Alexa asked as she slide another bowl over to Skye for the frosting. She looked at Natasha who had finished her pancakes.

"Wanna help?" she asked her as a test.

"No I will observe," she replied. Natasha had failed the test. On a normal day Natasha would always help Alexa cook or bake as she was very poor at it and wanted to learn.

"So when do you want to announce your in Labor?" she asked in Latin a small amused smile plastered on her face.

"I still have awhile before Jarvis recommends I go to the hospital," Natasha replied in Latin. Alexa raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Will that be before or after the cake is baked?" Alexa asked her in Latin again.

"Before," she responded. Alexa finished mixing the batter and she poured it into two pans.

"Skye could you put these in the middle rack?" Skye nodded and put the pans in,"Thanks," Alexa told her,"Jarvis turn the oven off in 55 minutes. Could you also get a car started and alert Clint that Natasha is in Labor and that we are in the kitchen. But don't tell anyone else on order of Alpha123," Alexa added.

"Alright," he said his voice sounded worried.

"Skye I estimate that Clint will be here in about 2 minutes and he will bolt as soon as those doors open. So will you please float Natasha on the stool over to the left side of the elevator," she asked. Skye nodded and fanned her hands out and moved the stool with Natasha on it over to the left side of the elevator. Skye walked over to Natasha. Alexa moved slowly but made her way to Natasha as well. Just as Alexa predicted Clint barreled out of the elevator about two minutes after he had been told. He made it about halfway in the room before he realized that the three of them were at the elevator. He ran back as Skye floated Natasha in the elevator. Clint walked into the elevator along with Skye and Alexa. Alexa hit the down button. The elevator began going down to the bottom floor with the cars. Clint began hyperventilating. Alexa smacked him on the head.

"Pull it together! Your not the one who is in labor!" she yelled at him. He began calming down as the doors were opened. Skye floated Natasha over to the passenger door and opened it. Clint helped Natasha get in the car then he slammed the door and ran over to the drivers seat. Skye hopped in the car and Alexa clambered in behind her. They all buckled and the garage doors opened. Clint went as fast as he could but it was New York so what was to be expected? They arrived at the Hospital. It was all a blur to everyone but the next thing they knew was Skye and Alexa were stuck in the waiting room while Natasha and Clint were in the delivery room.

They sat in silence for about 15 minutes.

"I should call Tony and tell him," Alexa said in despair. She clicked her high tech watch and scrolled to Tony. The phone rang once and he picked up,"Natasha's in labor. At the nearest hospital. Tell everyone," she said then hung up. Around a half hour later everyone barreled into the waiting room.

"Why didn't Jarvis tell me!" Tony screamed angrily at her.

"Told him not to," she responded. Tonys face was filled with rage but he sat down as did everyone else.

**Almost Done!**


	22. Chapter 22

Alexa sat in the waiting room surrounded by her family. Coulson and his team were on one side of the room. And the avengers were on the other side. No one was speaking to one another and that was just fine with her. Feeling the urge to stand up and move she stood up and grabbed her crutches. She faltered and almost fell. Immediately many of her family members tried to help her. She tried to push them away but to no avail. Alexa's serum hadn't fully set in again because of the stuff Ivan had given her. So she was tired and weak like anyone would be after what she had gone through.

"Freeze," Skye said waving her hands.

"Thanks,"

"Not a problem for my little sis. Now let's you and me go hide" Alexa smiled and nodded her head to that. They wandered the halls for awhile before finding a storage closet that was rather large. It was close to Natasha's room which was perfect incase anything big happened. Skye waved her hands and said, "Unfreeze."

"How long till they realize? And you know you don't have to say Freeze right?" Alexa told Skye while looking at her watch.

"2 minutes. And I know but it's more fun," Skye replied.

"Okay, and How much you wanna bet?" Alexa raised an eyebrow.

"20 bucks," said Skye.

"Okay, 2 minutes for you 5 for me. 20 bucks on the table," The two of them shook on it and waited in silence. 5 minutes later they heard multiple people running around the hallways screaming there names, "Pay up," Alexa whispered. Skye pulled out a 20 and put in Alexa's waiting hand.

"Skye! I thought I told you no powers!" Coulson yelled. Skye snickered and Alexa's face broke in one of her rare smiles. "Where are you two!"

"Shoot!" Alexa said as her earrings began beeping. Tony had put a tracker in her earrings. The door was ripped open.

"This is what happens when you live with the Avengers!" Coulson screamed at them,"Shoulda never let you."

"Skye's an adult. And I can make my own decisions," Alexa told him in a rather heartless voice she still hadn't quite forgiven him though almost everyone else had. The rest of her family was now present at the storage closet.

"We are great influences on those two!" Tony said. Everybody began arguing and during that time Skye and Alexa were pulled into the middle of the riot. Alexa on a normal day would have been able to get herself and Skye out of that situation with no issues. But today she had a broken knee and a broken rib. She also had 4 incredibly large cuts with mutiple stitches on her back and she had a full on bullet wound. She was shoved to the ground and being stepped on.

"Stop! Please stop!" she yelled frantically at the top of her lungs. No one heard her. She tried to push herself out of the circle of people but she kept getting blocked in. "Skye! Help me!" she pleaded to her sister.

"FREEZE!" Skye yelled as she waved her hands. As soon as everyone was in there statue version of themselves she looked around for her little sister. She pushed away her family statues and got to the middle of the riot Alexa wrapped her arms around skye.

"Thanks," Skye smiled and looked around for Alexa's crutches. Once she found them she helped Alexa get up.

"The best place for us to hide is in the delivery room," Skye said glumly as she had seen how scared all the nurses that came out were. Alexa smiled and the two of them went into the delivery room. They found Clint who looked like his hand was dead and a screaming Natasha. One of the nurses came over to them.

"You can't be in here," the nurse said. Clint looked up to see who had made their way into the delivery room. He was surprised to see Alexa who looking like the girl he had met during her nightmares. And then he saw Skye who was trying to keep Alexa from danger. Which was normal but Skye had a different look in her eye.

"Nurse," he called, "They can stay," The nurse nodded her head and Alexa and Skye made there way over to him and Natasha. Natasha had a moment of peace and Clint turned his attention to Alexa and Skye, "What happened?" Clint asked in concern as he thought of Alexa like a daughter and Skye like a little sister.

"Alexa tried to get up to move around but she faltered a bit and everyone tried to help her. They started arguing and I froze them. We escaped to a nearby closet for awhile. I unfroze them and they found us. They started arguing again and Alexa and I were pulled into the circle of people. Alexa lost her crutches in the argument and fell. She was trampled and pushed. So I froze them again and suggested we come in here for safety," Clint nodded his head and looked at Alexa. He pulled her in a quick hug and kissed the top of her head. When he let go he bent down to her level.

"Forget about them we are are own family now. Right? Little Archer," he said in Russian.

"Yes, Papa our own family," she said slightly sarcastically. Clint smiled and stood up. Natasha began screaming again so Clint turned his attention to her. Alexa and Skye went to sit in some empty chairs at the back of the room, "You should unfreeze them," Alexa said to Skye. Skye looked at her funny but did unfreeze them. During the times that Natasha would stop screaming you could here them squabbling outside the room. Alexa was getting sick of the same voices screaming and yelling over and over but then there was a new scream. A cry of a baby.

"Congratulations it's a girl," a nurse said. But then the baby stopped crying. Alexa instantly felt her heart drop as the nurse began calling for doctors and running over to a corner to try and get the little girl breathing. Natasha began going into a hysteria Screaming and thrashing around. Clint held her down to the bed tears streaming down his face. Alexa and Skye rushed over to assist in calming down Natasha.

"Natasha. It's okay, let them take her. They need to help her," Natasha shook her head no.

"I can't lose her," Natasha yelled. She was full out sobbing now at the prospect of it all. Skye was crying now as well as she continued to hold Natasha down with Clint.

"You won't I promise," Alexa murmured. Strangely Natasha relaxed.

"You have never failed a promise," Natasha said quietly. Alexa could hear nothing as people rushed around trying to get the little girl breathing. A scream erupted and Alexa let out a breath she had been holding in. Knowing it was the little girl. The nurse walked over and handed the little girl to Natasha. Who was clutching her to her chest. Alexa could feel blood running down her back. Most likely from pulling some of her stitches. Her brain didn't quite register that it was blood though and she leaned heavily on her crutches. Skye saw the movement and looked very concerned. Then she looked back at the chairs they had been sitting in. There was blood everywhere on Alexa's seat.

"Cli.." she began as Alexa fainted from blood loss. Luckily Clint heard Skye's warning and caught her.

"Doctor! We need a Doctor!" he yelled as he saw how pale Alexa was. People rushed in and took her to another room. Clint looked at his hands And sleeves of his shirt. They were coated in Alexa's blood. He looked at them in horror then at the rest of room. Blood spots were everywhere and the severity of the situation grew.

"How bad is it?" Natasha whispered worriedly. She tried to see behind her but Skye pushed her down on to the bed.

"It's bad Nat. Really bad," Skye said in a hushed tone.

...

When she had been in the riot and shoved to the ground her cuts on her back stitches were pulled out. Alexa awoke with barely any energy she looked around to see Skye, Clint, and Natasha who was holding her daughter hovering over her.

"Sorry I stole your moment Natasha," she croaked out.

"Your worrying about me? You almost bled to death."

"What?" Alexa asked very confused.

"In the riot your stitches were pulled loose we just didn't notice till you lost so much blood you fainted. I donated some blood. And then we put you in this room for a day an a half," Skye said cheerily.

"How much did I lose?" she said asked gingerly.

"You actually did died," Natasha confessed her voice filled with emotion.

"You and your sisters better not continue with this die and live act,"Clint stated sternly though there was a bit of humor in his voice.

"Speaking of my sister what's her name?" Alexa asked curiously.

"Emma Rose Barton. Emma. After a close friend of ours that was sadly murdered a few years ago," Clint said. Alexa clapped her hand to her mouth at her name.

"You named her Emma?" Natasha nodded her head hesitantly worried why Alexa reacted like she did. Alexa was about to explain her reaction when the door burst open and in came Nick Fury. Followed by the rest of the family.

"Hello, Clint. Natasha," he said while lifting his head to acknowledge them, "Thought I would come meet your daughter and take Alexa."

"What do you mean take Alexa?" Clint asked while walking towards Fury.

"Well Natasha and Alexa's mission is done. So I have to take Alexa with me," Fury answered curtly.

"Your not taking our daughter. Not unless she wants to go with you," Natasha said threateningly.

"She was your mission. She is not your daughter," Fury replied.

"Oh yes she is eyepatch." Clint said. Alexa felt emotion bubble inside her at those words.

"Actually she is our daughter," May piped in as she gestured to Coulson and her.

"I am not your daughter," Alexa said loudly, "You lost that title."

"She is not anyone's in this rooms daughter," Fury said calmly, "Her parents are dead and shield is gone so she belongs to me."

"Well I am director sir," Coulson then interrupted.

"I can't stay with either of you. You both keep secrets," Alexa spat at Fury and Coulson.

"So do you!" Coulson then yelled at her, "I bet Clint nor Natasha know who your parents are!"

"No we don't," Clint butted in, "But that is as far as I know the only secret she has kept from us and we are fine with it."

"Really? Your fine with her not telling you the most important secret about her? One that you and Natasha are involved in?" Fury said.

"Yes we are fine with it. Because it doesn't matter," Natasha said calmly, "Now leave,"

"Not with out her," Fury said calmly though anger was boiling inside him.

"What do you want to do Alexa?" Coulson turned to ask her. Alexa began using American Sign Language or ASL to communicate to Skye to freeze everyone but her Natasha, Clint, and Emma.

"Freeze!" Skye yelled. Everyone but the people Alexa told Skye not to freeze stood like statues. "Budapest. Is the mission my parents died on. That is why I reacted to Emma's name so strongly. Emma Gese is my Mother." Clint and Natasha looked like deer in headlights.

"What?" Natasha asked lain shock she moved Closer towards Alexa, "I am so so sorry," Clint walked up behind her in equal shock, "If I had known about your future and their deaths I would have never broke my cover," Natasha looked away in regret.

"I am not mad, upset, or anything with you. I never have been, never will be," Alexa told Natasha sternly.

"Your parents were my closets friends besides Natasha and Coulson. They helped me grow into Shield," Clint said while looking off in the distance. Alexa nodded her head understandingly, "They mentioned a daughter a few times but wouldn't tell me much to keep your identity safe." Natasha was now on the brink of crying .

"Clint I promise to continue talking about this but there is something I have to tell Natasha alone," he nodded his head in response while still looking into the distance. Skye froze him, "And Skye you can't repeat this EVER to anyone okay?"

"I figured that out a long time ago," Alexa smiled at her answer and turned to look at Natasha. She turned Natasha's face towards her so they were staring at one another.

"Before I ran into the forest my parents told me that you were the one who had compromised the mission. They told me to never be mad at you. They said that you had had a hard life and that you deserved a better one. They made me promise to help make it happen and that they loved me. And before I left they said that if I helped you get your happy ending I would get help in return from you for my own. I was confused but I promised to help you get where you are to myself and my parents. I have never told anyone about that moment Natasha. But you needed to know," Natasha's tears slowed down.

"Well now you defiantly can't leave," Natasha said as she sat on Alexa's bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. Alexa gave a rare smile.

"I don't think I ever will," Alexa replied, "Skye unfreeze Clint for me," Skye waved her hands and unfroze Clint. He saw his family and walked over to them.

"Little Archer," Clint said while sitting on the bed, "We don't want you to leave our family. Your our daughter," Clint told her while looking a Natasha and Emma.

"I am not leaving," Alexa replied. Clint hugged Alexa gently and then pulled Natasha and Emma into the hug.

"And Skye," he called, "Don't go back to your team unless you want to. The Avengers will always leave our arms open. And don't worry Tony wanted me to tell you that and well so did the other Avengers," Skye's face broke into a smile and she walked over to them.

"Thank you. Now out of curiosity before the madness starts again may I hold Emma?" Skye asked Natasha. Natasha looked a little skeptical but nodded her and handed over Emma. Emma made a small noise but went back to sleep quickly. "She is beautiful," Skye told Emma's parents. They looked at there daughter. Alexa smiled.

"Okay, we are going to unfreeze them in a minute," Alexa said, "Natasha do you want to get out and go to the car with Emma?"

"No, I want to stay with you," she said firmly. Clint gave her a look but she looked the other way.

"Okay, Unfreeze!" Skye yelled while waving her hands.

"Skye if you do that one more time I swear I will.." Coulson began

"Do what? She is an adult. And she is on our team not yours," Tony interrupted.

"Alexa you have one day to get ready to leave," Fury told her.

"No, I am not going with you. Not now not ever," Alexa replied. Fury advanced towards her and her family. The Avengers jumped in and made a wall. They pushed Coulsons team and Fury away,"Goodbye!" she called after him.

"Until we meet again!" Fury yelled as he was pushed out the door with Coulsons team. Alexa ignored what he said and turned to look at her family.

"Okay now that that is all done may I see Emma?" she asked.

**Happy Ending! Well sorta... I know what happens if you want to know what happens in my brain please comment and tell me. Thanks for sticking with me through Family is a Strange Thing. It is isn't it? Especially this one! BYE -marvel365**


	23. Chapter 23

Dear readers, I am sorry to say that I have not gotten enough reviews or comments to continue. But thanks for reading this and for the people who did review thanks! You made my day! Have a great day! 


End file.
